Pokemon Ultra Mystery Dungeon
by nintendosegahasbrofan
Summary: Tyson is not your average teen in the pokemon world. Most kids his age have a pokemon partner, but after an incident from the past Tyson refuses to ever accept a partner. However when circumstances call on him to save a world beyond his own, he will learn what it truly means to be a partner to pokemon
1. Book 1: Chapter 1

So let me ask you a question? You ever had that one day in your life where you feel like you should've stayed in bed…. Well let's just say I think my current situation gives a whole new meaning to the phrase. In the sky you can spy an angry Anthro Feminine Skarmory with dark aura sweeping around the area as I am jumping to the side dodging her wing attack. You can hear the sounds of two different attacks being thrown until one of my friends goes crash in the dirt causing me to go flying backwards towards the edge. The Skarmory then turned her gaze at me. "Got you now you little pipsqueak" she said. Now I know what your thinking Anthro pokemon? That's impossible… well that's what I use to think to… until I became one myself. An anthro Pikachu that is. As my back is to the edge and no hope of dodging her, she then started diving towards me and at this point all I could do was shout in terror and with wide eyes as she came closer and closer.

 **Book 1 chapter 1- Deja Vu in a new world part 1: Meet Tyson**

Now you're probably wondering how in the world I found myself in this mess eh? Well… Let me start back about a few days ago. I was just a normal kid going to high school on Melemele island in the Alola region. Morning had broke as the sun was shining through the window into my room. Though me I was much of a morning person and I was really trying to enjoy my beauty sleep so as I felt the sunlight hit my eyes I then used a pillow to keep the light out. Meanwhile in the next room Mom was in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Tyson! Come on Breakfast is ready!" She called out to me. Of course though me being a bit lazy and wanting to sleep I just turned over and ignored her. She then sighs as her Pidgey that my dad had caught for her as a gift back when they lived in the johto region landed and looked at her as it tilted its head. "Pidgey?" It asked. My mom then smiled as she looked at Pidgey. "Pidgey could you be a helper and go wake Tyson up please?" She asked. Pidgey compiled as it started to flap its wings to fly and gilded straight towards my room. As he comes to the door he then lands and squeezes through a gap between the door and doorframe. As he comes in he at first makes its usual cry noise to get me awake but I just ignore it and start mumbling in my sleep. That's when it landed on my head and just as I slightly open my eyes I get a greeting in the form of pecking.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA GGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I shouted as mom flips the pancakes smiling. "Sounds like he's awake huh?" She said as she turns and looks down at Meowth. Meowth smiles "Meow!" It said happily. Back in my room I was in a very bad mood as I looked at Pidgey who was on my table. "Dumb bird that really hurt! Out! OUT!" I exclaimed as I got up and shoo'd it out of my room. I then slammed my door and growled as I mumbled. "Frickin stupid bird had the nerve to peck me just to wake me up. So dumb and agh!" I said as I started getting dressed for school. Yeah so I know what your thinking… why is someone like me still in school when I could be out on a journey like most kids?... well lets just say… its on a personal level that I really don't wish to talk about sorry.

Anyways I came out in my usual red shirt, blue shorts and sneakers, also around my neck was a half of some form of a pendant with half golden circle and a white wing sticking out. My mom had breakfast on the table. "Ah good morning honey. How was your sleep?" She asked. I then just stretched. "Pretty good. Up until it was abruptly ended by a dumb bird who decided to use me as target practice." I said as I looked at Pidgey who was munching on an Oren berry. Pidgey just kept munching away not even paying attention to me as I sat down and started eating. "Tyson I asked Pidgey to come get you. I wished you would stop being so rude to him or the others." She said. I just sighed and looked away. "Yeah well I kinda wish that maybe I would get a light tap on the head or something. Seriously is that too much to ask for?" Mom just shrugged at me as we both ate up our food. "Alright my little sleepy head. You better hurry and get to class or your gonna be late." She said as she started cleaning up the plates. I then looked at the time and gasped a bit. "Oh Arceus your right. I gotta go, see ya Mom!" I called as I quickly grabbed my backpack. However just as I grabbed the door handle mom grabbed my hand and handed me a list. "Pick these up from the markets on your way home alright?" She asked me. I just opened the door and spoke quickly. "Yeah sure mom. See ya!" and out I went as I closed the door behind me.

As I ran down the street to get to school I could hear the sounds of waves splash along the shores of ahola. I had to admit that the sound was… soothing every time I'd walk by I'd get a sense of peace and quiet. It was like the one time I could stop and think, though however I was not in the mood to stop and listen as I did not want to be late for class.

 **A few hours later….**

"In the heat of battle sometimes knowing the different types of pokemon your going up against helps strengthens your chance for victory. Say for example if you were to go up against a Skarmory what three pokemon would have a type advantage over it? Can I have a volunteer to answer this question? Anyone?" My teacher asks. It was about 5 minutes before class ended and at the moment I was wanting out. It was almost my lunch time and I wanted to just head up to my usual spot to kinda have a bit of thinking time. However that's when the teacher unbeknownst to me, looked at my eyes as I started to sketch a bit in my journal. "Tyson?" She said. At first I didn't hear her till she called my name again. "Tyson?" She asked a bit annoyed now by my lack of attention. I then looked up from my sketch book as the teacher looked at me. "The answer to my question if you please." She insisted impatiently as she looked down upon me while I was sitting in my desk.

"Oh uh… um…" Now don't get me wrong I know my stuff when it comes to pokemon but because I wasn't exactly… paying attention I was kinda stumped. However that's when someone else spoke out. "Well with Skarmory being a Flying and steel type there are a few common pokemon that come to mind such as Arcanine, Hakamo-o, Or even a Pikachu." The voice sounded feminine and as I turned to my right it was my old friend Lillien or as she prefers Lille, in her usual white button T-shirt, blue blouse, and fancy brown shoes with a nice little blue necklace her mother gave her for her birthday. She and I had know each other since we were kids. She's great with Pokemon and even could've been eligible to go on her own journey… however she claimed she didn't want to cause she wanted to study pokemon instead of going on a journey like most. As I turned back to the teacher she was quite pleased as she nodded. "Very good Lily I am impressed. Now as you all know the reason for this is due to the type as Lily pointed out. Skarmory being a steel and flying type it has a weakness against—" she said hoping for someone to fill in the blank of what element trumped both these different elements that the metal bird had.

As the teacher continued her lesson I turned to Lille who turned to me with a smile. I gave a small smile but let it quickly fall back into a frown as I turn back to my sketch book. A little bit later it was my lunch period but while most kids were outside having fun battles with Pokemon partners they got from professor Kukui or playing with them. I was on the roof of the school looking at the sky above. As I looked up I noticed a furret looking down at me. I didn't freak out though cause this wasn't the first time a furret has appeared in front of me and usually when that happened it meant a certain someone wasn't too far behind. "Thought I'd find you up here." I turned to the source of the voice and it was Lille again. "Oh hey Lille." I said. Lille smiled as she came to sit right next to me as furret smiled. "Furret." It said. Lille looked at the sky herself smiling. "Sky sure is nice and beautiful isn't it?" She asked

"Yeah though for me it's the same view every single day so… It's nothing that great." I said. Lille just smiled as she turned and noticed my sketch book laying down right beside me. She then picks it up and looks at some of the recent art I did. "Heh these look really great Tyson." She said as she flipped through the pages. "Thanks… though I wish you would ask before diving into my stuff thanks." I said as I sat up to look at my book as she flipped to another page. Though this one even had her curious." She said as she pointed to what she was talking about. It was a drawing of a Pikachu but… it wasn't the usual small mouse it was standing on two legs and have arms that looked more human while still having its usual Pikachu features. "Why the anthro? Don't tell me you've been looking at fan art Tyson?" She asked giggling a bit. I chuckled myself a bit. "Ha yeah right. No thanks after the last time I think I'd rather stick with looking at my own stuff or the real thing then see what some twisted minds see's." I said. We both chuckled to each other over that but as it subsided she then handed the book to me. "Then why the Anthro Pikachu?" She asked. I just shrugged. "I don't know… it just kinda… came to me one day when I was trying to think of something to sketch… Though if you want an answer as to specific reasons… well… I was thinking of my Dad's other partner…." I then went dead silent after mentioning that as I turned back to look at the ocean this time. Lille went silent herself as she looked at me. Furret tilted its head a bit looking confused. "Furret?" It asked. Lille then motioned Furret over to her. "You still think about that don't you?" She asked. I then nod. "Yeah… not a day has gone by I don't and it's kinda why—- Why you were distracted during class and why you still wouldn't accept a partner pokemon?" Lille asked interrupting me. I didn't say a word for a bit mostly cause it was the truth… I then lifted up the pendant so I could gazze at it. It was a gift from my father… the last thing I ever got when I last saw him… before he… I try not to think back to it but… the memory still lingered… I can't remember the full details nowadays cause I was trying not to, but… all I could remember was a fire, water pokemon putting it out, Officer Jenny coming to me with… one of my dad's pokemon… someone I even consider a close friend to dad…, and finally me crying my heart out as I held it close to me.

"Tyson?" She asked. I then snap back to reality from my memory as she looks concerned. "Are you alright?" I just nod and made an attempt to put a smile on my face. "Yeah I'm fine… Just thinking was all." I said as I winked. Lille just still looked concerned but she knew me better. She knew that event that happened back there traumatized me… and she knew when I was ready to talk about sensitive things like that I would mention it. Lille then stood up with Furret in her hands. "Well we better get back inside. Class will start in a few minutes."

"Ok" I replied as I started to gather all my things and packing them away. Unknown to me someone from above us was watching me very closely.

School had finally let out as I walked out with Lille she had her nice nap sack on her back as she turned to me. "So Tyson what are you off to do now? Another run to the beach for some surf or the forest for more pokemon research?" She asked me. I though shook my head as I pulled out a list of items from earlier today. "Grocery shopping today. Otherwise me and mom go without dinner for the night." He said in a sarcastic tone. Lille giggled a bit at my joke before speaking. "Well since your house is close by to the village why don't I help ya with that list. With two of us working together it should go by a whole lot faster." She suggested.

I looked at Lille confused for a second but then just smiled. See Lille was the type who was wanting to help out others even if it was just a small chore and when it comes to her there is no changing her mind. So that's how we found ourselves in the middle of the market street with Lille holding a few of the bags as I looked through the berries. "Hmm…." Though Lille looked at me confused as she spoke. "Um Tryson… not trying to sound rude or impatient but… can't you just pick the berries you need so we can go?" She asked both annoyed yet sweet tone. However I wasn't listening as I looked at the back of the Tamato berries. I looked up and down the rows of them as I spotted two potential ones. I then picked them up and looked at each one as I felt them in my hand, giving them a nice light squeeze and that's when I felt the different. As I felt them I could feel one giving of a little more weight than the other as well one of the Tamato berries looked a little off colored then the other. Already I had an idea of what berry was a lot more ripened then the other, but I had to give it one more test. I then started to give it a squeeze motion as my hands slowly applied a small amount of pressure just enough to see which one gives in quicker and to that I found out as the one in my left showed signs of it about to burst. I then relieved the pressure off and set one of them back in the pile. "This one please?" I asked the man running the stand.

As Lille and I were walking out of the market area she then turns to me with a question on her face. "Ok Tyson so explain to me again why you go through this ridiculous check up scenario with berries? I mean some kinda say its a waste of time and while I hate to agree with them it does kinda seem like a way to waste time." She pointed out. I just rolled my eyes. I admit my berry inspection process does take up a lot of unnecessary time but believe me I have my reasons. "Well see most of the time you know how a lot of the time people try to find the ripest fruit possible. Well in my case I try to find fruit that is starting to wilt or about to spoil so i use that process to help me figure out which of them is ripe and which one of them is not. I do this to try and find berries that are in the stages where they start to go rotten. I know my mom and she uses up the ingredients very quickly. So taking the berries that are close to spoiling gives others a chance to have the better quality berries."

After my brief explanation Lille then turned to me nodding in understanding a bit. "Ok…. that makes sense… I guess. Oh hey are you and your mom planning to come to the festival battle this time?" She asked. However I then turned forward and gave a bit of a downwards look. "Um… well… Lille… You know how I feel about pokemon battles."

"Oh come on Tyson. I know for a fact you use to enjoy the festival battle when you were a kid… First you won't accept a partner and now you don't want to watch pokemon battles? Are you sure you haven't developed some kind of hatred towards pokemon?" She asks both trying to be sarcastic yet a slight touch of concern. Though I quickly just raised my hands in front of me and waved them side to side. "Whoa whoa I never said I hated Pokemon… I just… I'm just not one for battles these days that's all." I said trying to come up with an excuse.

The thing with Lille though is this was a tactic. She knows about my kind nature and that when I feel guilty enough I'll eventually give in to the guilt and concede defeat. Though I tried really hard to resist she just kept looking at me with beg in her eyes and a smile. "Come on Tyson please?" she asked. I just grumbled in my mouth trying so hard not to allow her to get to me but after what felt like an hour of this which really was only 5 minutes I cracked and sighed in defeat. "Ok… ok I'll go to the silly festival, but I'm not gonna enjoy it." I said as I firmly planted my arms across my chest making my point visually clear.

She just giggled at me. "Of course. Now is that all on the to-do list Tyson?" I then pulled the list from my pocket. "Hmm I believe so though probably would be a good idea to- COME BACK HERE!" Someone shouted. The two of us looked up and could see one of the shopkeepers chasing down what looked to be three aipom with one of them having a bag of what looked to be berries. They Aipom were running fast as they came at us. "Whoa watch out" I said as me and Lille tried to get out way. We were able to avoid two of them but the third one leaped climbing on top of me and jumped towards Lille and tore the necklace right off her neck.

As it jumped down Lille fell to the ground as Aipom landed and continued running. I run over to her to check on her. "Lille you ok?" I asked her. Lille rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah but those Aipom stole my necklace. I need to get it back." She says as she gets up and starts taking off after them leaving the bags of food we just got. I pick them up and desperately looked for a place to put them at so I could give chase to help catch those rascals.

Eventually I just shook my head and gave them to the closed person I could. "Watch over these? Thanks!" I called as I chased after Lille and the guy who was robbed. As the Aipom continued running laughing amongst themselves they then hear Lille called. "STOP! Give me back my Necklace!" She called. The Aipom then looked to each other and pondered for a bit before one leaped up on top of the markets and sticks its tongue out as it threw a berry at her. Lille lifted her arms up to block it not noticing a oran berry below her causing her to trip and fall on flat on her face. As the trio laugh I pass by. "Don't worry Lille I'll catch them." I called to her. The Aipom then came to a split way. The one with the Necklace took off to the left as the other two with the bags went to the right further into the city. I stopped and looked as the guy who owns the berries came up beside me. "Which way did those jerks run off with my berries?" He asked furiously. I turned to my right and spotted them. "There they are!" I shouted. He then turns and takes off. "Get back here you thieves!" As he ran off I almost took off with him but as I turned the corner I noticed the third one. The one who didn't have a bag. I knew that was the one with the necklace. However I didn't want to leave the man to chasing down those other two Aipom by myself so I had to think what to do. However my luck held out as Lille came running. "Lille go help that guy catch those Aipom! I'll get your necklace back!"

Lille called back "Ok but be careful!" As I dashed off into the tree's I followed the Aipom down the road as he ran. "COME BACK!" However Aipom just ignored me as we continued our game of chase. As we were running he leaped onto a branch were a few black and white bird pokemon with red feathers on top described as a Pikipeks were gathering a few nuts and berries but sadly for them Aipom had jump on the branch with its tail scaring them to the point where they drop the nuts as he catches them. He then gets a mischivous idea as he lands and starts tossing them back at me. I of course was able to dodge one of them when he stopped and moved his leg out of the way.

"HEY WATCH IT!" Aipom just giggled and decided to make me dance some more with the little nuts and as for good measure throwing a Swift attack as well. All I could do at this point was move out of the way before ducking to avoid the swift attack of the star like projectiles that were being emitted from the purple monkey like creatures fat shaped hand shaped appendage at the end of it's long tail. Speaking of said creature on branch found itself amused by my…. performance before hopping away. "Grrr! That little pest" I said as he got back up and resumed the chase.

After coming out of the forest I noticed the Aipom marching up the stairs toward Iki village to try and lose me. I however wasn't one to lose my target so easily as I ran up the stairs. As I made my way up however I looked around not seeing any signs of Aipom. I then decided to walk around walking by people shifting my gaze to the left and then to the right trying to find any signs of the thing. After a few seconds I thought maybe it snuck into one of the houses or it could be hiding amongst the bushes. I was about to ask around until I heard the sounds of an Aipom. I then looked to see it jumping and flipping around using its palmed tail, on a wooden sorta stage with a strange white pattern on it with a few people watching it as if it put on some kinda show. I however wasn't very pleased as I quietly walked in to try and get close enough to catch him without alerting it to my plan. I then creep up as its back was turned and then I leap. "I GOT YOU!" I shout however failing to notice Aipom had begun the motion of another flip as it leaped spinning in the air as I came sliding onto the stage and falling on the other side with a *FLOP* As the crowd turned their attention to him the Aipom landed and looked a bit surprised before I lifted my face out of the ground, as I spat out a bit of dust and dirt. The AIpom then laughed hard as he watched this before his very eyes. Though I wasn't amused as I got up and growled. "Come here you little…." I said as I tried to grab Aipom. However Aipom just leaps into the air and makes a break for it down a different dirt path. Me determined more than ever to get Lille's necklace back. As I followed Aipom, I noticed we were starting to climb a hill with some logs built in the form of a staircase, also, I could've sworn I could hear the sounds of a waterfall. Low and behold, as we make their way up top and find, I wasn't hearing things, as I saw an old wooden bridge over what was at least a 15 foot drop with a waterfall to the right and rough waves below.

I stopped as Aipom continued to run as it started to cross the bridge. "Aipom wait! This bridge doesn't look safe at all!" I called out to the mischievous monkey. Of course Aipom didn't listen as he continued onwards… however that's when one of the planks broke where it stood and caused it to fall through. "AIPOM!" I called out in fear. Aipom was able to get a grip with its limbs however before it could pull itself up those Pikipek from earlier returned and they were not happy, or alone. They brought a friend which was the evolve form of it. A trumbeak with an orange and red coloring and black and white feathers with red feathers surrounding the neck area. It then let out a noise that made it sound like it was mad as a Mankey. The four then swooped down to attack the Aipom as he held on for dear life.

I watched on as the poor defenseless Aipom tried to get up, but didn't have a chance to or use an attack for that matter as the bird pokemon kept up their assault. I then growled, as I looked at the bridge and then shouted "Hang on Aipom, I'm coming." As I slowly walked across. As I did the bridge started to shake so I held onto the rope a bit. I then started to walk across as the bridge shaked and the rope started to break apart. Trumbeak then started peck at AIpoms limbs. Aipom struggled further to get itself up but not finding any luck as the bird pokemon wouldn't allow it to get up. That's when the bridge started to shake again as I began to trip a bit. "This bridge isn't gonna last much longer. I've got to hurry!" I said to himself as I started to pick up the pace.

As the pikipek poked at its limb the trumbeak came down hard on Aipoms left limb making him let go making his right limb was the only reason he hasn't fallen. However the pikipek were about to make that a reality as they continued to peck at him. Aipoms right limb was starting to slide off as he grunted. I was still about half way away. "Oh no he's gonna fall…" I then just growled a bit before saying to myself " _screw it!"_ And letting go and running across said bridge. "Get away from him!" He shouts as he approaches the bird pokemon. The birds then turn their backs to see me running towards them as they became spooked and flew away.

Aipom then slipped lost its grip and started to fall. "AIPOM!" I shout as I reach out and is able to catch that Aipom by the tail…. Literally. "Ooooh oooh OOH!" Aipom says as he is flailing his arms around. "Hey its ok, its ok, I got ya!" I say as he starts to pull him up… sadly though all that shaking around took its toll on the bridge as the rope was starting to break apart. What also didn't help was the the bird pokemon coming back as they started to peck at me. "Hey! Knock it off! Go away." I exclaims as I try to pull him up, as they end up causing some wobbling that causes the bridges ropes to start snapping apart. I could hear this among the sounds of the pokemon's cries. "Oh no…" I said to himself as he braced for the inevitable last snap, and just like that, *snap* the bridge breaks apart. Me and AIpom start to plummet to the rapids below. Though that's when I bring AIpom up to my chest and hug him close. I then lowers his head to where the top pointing towards the river as we braced ourselves as the sounds of the rapids. However after a few seconds all we could hear were the sounds of the water yet we didn't feel the rapids pushing me and AIpom down stream. We then open our eyes and notices that me and AIpom are somehow floating above it. I was stumped by this up until I noticed that we were being held by something… it had one orange claw on each arms and well its arms were covered in these huge what I want to describe as yellow shields with some tribal painting on them, its head was black with blue eyes, a sort of hair style that kinda looked like a mohawk only with the front three being smaller than the back three, and finally the bottom of it was orange with 3 spikes and a fourth one extending from being what looked like legs.

I then went wide eyed as I knew what pokemon this was. I read about it in my books. It was none other than Tapu Koko the Guardian Pokemon of Melemele Island. "KoKO." It called out to us. I was just… stunned by who just saved us. As Tapu Koko started rising into the air I looked at AIpom who still had his eyes closed as he shivered in my arms. I then smiled as my thoughts ran a bit. Sure the little guy pulled some harsh pranks… and sure he was being a pain in my behind, but… I was glad that he was safe though. "Hey Aipom… You ok?" I asked.

Aipom then opened its eyes and looked up at me as I smiled a bit. Aipom then nodded and even smiled itself knowing it was ok as well. Tapu Koko then settled on the ground as he set us down. We both turned to Tapu Koko and bowed in gratitude. "Thank you for rescuing us." I said.

"Aipom!" Aipom said. Tapu Koko just stood there and looked at us… or rather mostly at Aipom. He then lifted up his left arm and pointed at the necklace around Aipoms neck. Aipom looked down at it and then back at Tapu Koko. Tapu Koko then nodded at him as Aipom ears then dropped as he jumped out of my arms. He then reached over his neck and handed it to me as he looked depressed. I in turn take the necklace in my hands and look down at him as I smiled again and pet his head. "Hey it's all good little guy. You just liked the necklace am I right?" He asked. Aipom nodded as I continued my little talk with him. "Well I admit it's a pretty necklace but it isn't polite to steal, or pull pranks on others like you and your buddies did." I said. Aipom nodded in understanding as he turns and starts to walk away. I had to admit I did feel sorry for the poor thing… though I felt I shouldn't I reached into my pocket and took out a little something I stashed in for later. "Hey Aipom catch!" I then underhand tossed it to Aipom where he leaped and caught it. It was a small Diamond shaped heart with wings on the side. "I had found that sucker a few days ago. Was wanting to keep it as a good luck charm… but considering what just happened to ya... " I said as I kneeled down and pet its head. "I think you could use all the luck you can get." Aipom smiled as he jumped a bit flipping around happy as a… well as a Mankey is on a actual good day. Aipom then smiled and started hopping away.

"See ya Aipom and try to stay out of trouble." I said as I waved goodbye to it. As Aipom disappeared out of sight I then smiled but that's when things started to get strange. "That was very kind, even after all he put you through." I then went wide eyed and looked around to see if there was another person around but… the only other being here was Tapu Koko who was just floating there still. I looked at him and shook my head for a second… "Ugh I must be hearing things cause… I thought I heard ya speak." I said. Tapu Koko till'd its head at me as if he was observing me cause the next thing I knew was he floated right in front of me and then… "You might be just what we need." I went wide eyed, everything around me just froze… straight from him I heard him speak human words, not with Telepathy but with his physical voice. I was so stunned I didn't know what say. However before I could have the chance to speak he then turned around and took off into the air.

As I start to recover from what just happened I heard the familiar voice that was Lille. "TYSON!" I turned around to see Lille running up the path. "Oh there you are. I was worried sick… after I helped out that guy get his berries back I headed in your direction and talked to some people who said you came up this way, I pasted by the AIpom noticing it didn't have my necklace so I assumed you got it, but you didn't come back down." She said to me. I just scratched the back of my head. "Uh… sorry I got a little… Occupied with something." I said as I turned my head back to the sky thinking about Tapu Koko and how he spoke to me. As I gave Lille back her necklace and we headed back down the path I turned back to where the bridge use to be and thought to myself about Tapu Koko.

For the next few hours leading up to the festival it's all I had thought of in my head. The words he spoke to me… why did he just speak human language, why now and not before, and… what did he mean by you might be just what I'm looking for… It was a puzzle and I needed more pieces in order to put it together, however said puzzle would have to wait until after the festival battle. We all had finally come to Iki village as I promised. I was standing beside mom and Lille as the great Kahuna Hala stepped forward. He then lowered his head for a second as if wanting a silent moment. The fires within the torched could be heard. That's when he spoke out. "For all life on our islands… and for those who undertake the challenge with joy in their hearts… we pray for your protection for them and for all the people and pokemon who inhabit Melemele island."

As he spoke I swear I had this weird feeling that this wasn't where I was suppose to be. Now I know you might think, it's that instinct of mine telling me not to be here for the battle cause of how much I am against it but… no this was different… it was… foreign to me… I decided though I needed to step away to clear my thoughts, so I decided to wander off for a bit as the Kahuna introduced the trainers.

I found myself walking up the path to where I ran into Tapu Koko thinking about what he said. Though I could still here the sounds of the waterfall roaring in the background I more of listened to the wind that howled in the night air. It was a cool breeze as I gazed across the chasm as I thought about what could be on the other side… I had read that Tapu Koko's home known as the Ruins of conflict was beyond the river but sadly without a bridge there was no way over to it. As I had turned to try and walk back, I heard the sounds of a tree somehow tumbling over and when I looked around my ears didn't deceive me as I saw a large tall palm tree starting to fall. I moved out of the way as it came tumbling down with a loud crash as it came down. I then turned to where its stump was to find it was a bibarel as it looked at me. "Hey maybe give a guy a warning or something before he gets crushed by a tree huh?" though my angry tone did scare said bibarel off as it ran away. I just sighed a bit and just proceed back to the village like I had intended to, but however I heard a sound that caught my attention. "Koko!" I then turned my back around and low and behold it's the one and only Tapu Koko as he floats there in front of me making eye contact. I was surprised to see him twice in a row on the same day. However I then notice as he began to turn his back to me he noticed his head for me to follow him. The tree log was long enough for me to use to cross to the other side but… did I want to follow him? I mean this was all just too… too coincidental, but at the same time I had always been curious about the temple or what might be on the inside plus… I did want some answers to what Tapu Koko had said earlier. So with my mind set I hopped on top of the log and started making my way slowly across while trying to balance myself so I don't go slipping off.

It was a bit of a hard walk, trying to keep myself balanced while also trying to keep my gaze forward not trying to look down… which is kinda hard considering the only other sounds I could hear aside from the wind howling was the sounds of water rapids and a waterfall so… suffice to say I was more than motivated to get the heck off that log. I then continued down the single path, and to be honest I felt like I was being watched, not as in someone stalking me or ready to attack me… more like someone wanting to see what I would do when I get there.

Which is how I found myself here in front of the ruins. A small cavern entrance stood in front of me, as I stared at it for a bit wondering why I came here at all… I mean I had always wanted to visit here for sure but… this feeling that was washing over me… it felt like I was being summoned or something crazy like that… well crazy or not I just steeled my nerves and was beginning to push forward when I heard a voice. "Tyson?" I then jumped kinda spooked due to the fact I didn't hear anyone come up behind me. I turned my back around to find Lille standing in front of me kinda curious. "Whoa Lille? Where did you come from?" I asked so surprised. "Well I saw you go up the trail thinking you wanted to be left alone… when you didn't come back I thought something happened so I went to check on you hearing the sounds of a tree falling. I noticed you crossing to the other side and proceed to follow you from there." She explained. I then just scratched the back of my head as she spoke. "What are you doing here?" She asked. I then turned back to the cavern and looked back at her. "Well I… I got curious see… I wanted to check out the Ruins of Conflict… and kinda clear my head a bit." He said. Lille just crossed her arms and smiled. "You sure you didn't just leave so you could get away from the festival?" She asked. I then felt sweat drop a bit. Honestly I kinda had been caught up a bit with this whole mystery and stuff I kinda forgot about it. Lille just shook her head "Sigh Tyson what am I gonna do with ya. Ok well we're here now might as well take a look right?" She asked as she fake punched my arm and then descended downwards. I turned and followed behind her kidna curious "But what about the festival?" I asked. Lille just turned back as we continued walking. "It can wait now try and keep up slowpoke."

I just rolled my eyes at the joke. The two of us then found ourselves within what looked to be a hallway made of limestone. "Whoa…" I said we got a look at the sight that had beheld us. "You can say that again." Lille commented. I couldn't believe what we were seeing. There were ancient wall drawings, that what we believed to be hieroglyphics showing Tapu Koko and its 3 fellow guardians each defending their own island. "Look at this." Lille said as she started pointing at each one. "Tapu Lele, Tapu Bulu, Tapu Fini, and—- Tapu Koko" I said to myself as she continued "It looks like their defending Aloha from the ultra beasts… just like the legends said." I then gave a curious look. "Ultra Beasts?" I asked. Lille turned to me. "Yeah pokemon that are said to come from a different dimension. Some say it use to have light until a darkness took that light away leaving most of their world in darkness. They came to Alola to try and take away the region's light until the guardians with help from the legendary Solgaleo and Lunala stopped the Ultra beasts many years ago… At least that's what the legend says." She said as she looked at the glyphs on the wall. Now being an outsider from the alola region I didn't know what to think of this. I mean a different dimension, something that can consume light… well that's… kinda a bit cool yet brings me to the question of where that thing could be now… In any case as we explored a bit we came upon another hallway with some writing on the wall that looked like ancient symbols or rather… some form of writing.

"Look at this. This must have been written by some of the ancients from long ago…" Lille said as she reaches her hand out towards the stone wall. As she looked up at the writing on the wall I then started to hear a faint voice calling out. "Tyson…" It said. I then gave a curious look. "Lille did you say something?" He asked wondering if that voice belonged to her.

"No Tyson… why?" She asks me. I then look back and shake my head. "No reason." I said as Lille shrugged and looked back at the words. "Hmm hey Tyson get this based on these glyphs I think these ruins were more than a place for where Tapu Koko lives— Tyson" There it was again. That voice again only I turned to Lille and she hadn't reacted to it… Turned out I was the only one who heard it. As I turned it was coming from further down the hall. Now I'm not gonna say it was my smartest choice but… something was telling me to check it out myself… So I then got up and proceeded further as Lille continued observing the symbols.

I walked on and as I continued the voice started to speak again, getting a bit louder and louder only saying my name. I continued for what felt like forever until finally… I make it to what looks to be a shrine of sorts. There were two what looked to be wooden staircases and in between them this rock formation with some kind of marking that looks like a z crystal. The top of it had some green leaves with blue holes almost near the tip painted on it surrounding what looked to be some rocky tiki at the top. I had looked around trying to find the source of the voice but not seeing another person in here. I was just stumped… where did the voice go… or was I just imagining it. I then gave my head a shake and decided to turn around and head out but before I even took a step that's when the pendant started to glow. "Huh?" I then took the pendant off as I looked at it as it glowed a small white light. It was weird as I had never seen it do anything like this before… however that's when out of nowhere the thing just sorta took off… smacking me dead in the face before I fell backwards and then flinging itself up to the top of the shrine. As I recovered I held my nose a bit due to the pain that was the impact of the pendant to my face. "Agh damn it… what the heck was that about?" As I turned upwards I then decided to try and get the pendant back from whatever it was that drew it up there. I proceed carefully up the wooden stairs feeling a bit nervous. I mean these stairs were old and the stability of them was…. Questionable.

However somehow they managed to stay together as I made my way up and found the pendant floating and pushing itself against the rock surface… I was confused. Was it trying to tell me something? Was there some kind of item buried within this place. As I reached to grab it that's when I heard a noise. "Koko!" I then went wide eyed and turned around to find Tapu Koko right there floating in front staring at me. I then started to feel a bit of panic start to dwell… I was right there on its pedestal where it sleeps and worse yet the pendant left a bit of a mark when it landed… I felt sweat start to drop as I tried to explain. "Um listen before you get mad… I… I can explain. My pendant… it started reacting and then it… it pulled itself up here and crashed into your pedestal." I said as I pointed at it. Tapu Koko then flew right into my phase as my nerves just shot up. I had to admit I was now very worried and scared that Tapu Koko was angry that I ruined his sacred place. I felt sweat drop at the longest time and I was ready to brace myself for an attack, however after staring he then noticed my Pendant sticking out of the pedestal. He then floated over to it as I moved out of the way. He then pulled up one of his talons and it started glowing as he was getting read to do a Slash attack. I then went wide eye. "NO DON'T!" I called out. Tapu Koko then turned to me. "Koko?" He asked. I just stood there with my hands out not wanting him to move another inch. "Please…. That pendant… it's all I have left… of my father. Please just.. Just let me remove it from your pedestal and I promise I won't bother you anymore." I asked. My tone sounded pleasing and desperate… to be honest I was desperate… I didn't know what else to do… however as Tapu Koko looked at me I swore it looked like he was giving me a look that I could trust him… however though he then turned back as he threw his gaze back at the pedestal and slashed out at it. The attack then made a full impact and broke the pedestal as I turned away.

I had turned away using my arms as cover as bits of debris flew my way. I was then starting to feel disheartened as I lowered my arms and looked down at the rubble where the pedestal once stood. The last thing he ever gave to me before he disappeared… was now probably shattered to pieces. I thought it was Tapu Koko's way of punishing me… for invading his home, for ruining his pedestal and honestly I deserved it. After all I was intruding but then remember that voice well… it was back. "Tyson?" I was surprised cause the voice sounded like it was right in front of me. Looking up from my arms I saw Tapu Koko looking straight back at me tilting its head. "That's your name right? Tyson?" It asked in a voice. Though it had no mouth I was quick to deduce he was using telepathy. I was still so shocked by this as I didn't know what to say… it took a few seconds of awkward stares and and silence before I broke it by slowly nodding my head. Tapu Koko then moved itself closer as I fell back a bit. "You...you spoke?" I asked so surprised… however he did not speak as he held two things out to me. It was the pendant… and it was in tact… but in the other hand it looked like… like my pendant only… only it's wing was on the right. I gave it a good look before "My… My pendant…you… you didn't destroy it… but… but why?" I asked as I looked at Tapu Koko.

"Because I knew why your pendant was reacting. It was looking for its other half… this half and… I knew you were not lying when you had explained it was an accident." He then held them out closer to me. "I had always knew this day would come… and it seems I was right after all… please take them…" The way he spoke was with honesty and yet ancient. I didn't know what to think I mean… the guardian pokemon talking to me via telepathy… It was all too much, but I decided the best thing to do was follow his orders as I picked up my pendant again and then picked up its other half… I held the two in my hand for a sec as they both shined a bright light… I could feel the sensation like they were telling me to put them together again… that I was the only one who could… so I slowly started to drift my hands together slowly… as they got closer and closer and closer the light got brighter and then just as I placed them together there was a bright flash as I closed my eyes not daring to look up… and then silence. As I started to open my eyes again I looked down to see the pendant fully complete in my hand with both halfs back together showing no signs they were ever just halfs. I then smiled. "Tapu Koko I don't know what to…?" I looked up and there was no Tapu koko in front of me… in fact the whole shrine had disappeared… All that was around me was nothing but white.

I then placed the pendant around my neck and began to look around amously trying to find out where I was and then started shouting. "Hello? Is anyone here?" I called… nothing. I was starting to worry a bit. "Hello?" Then all the sudden I looked up and that's when a voice replied. I knew it was Tapu Koko's voice but as he spoke. "I'm glad you came. I was worried you wouldn't have come… I apologize if I had frightened you young Tyson."

I couldn't believe this… I was hearing his voice but this time he was talking in full sentences. "Where am I?" I asked looking around. "You are in a place where you are safe. I brought you here to communicate with you… Tyson if I may though I would like to ask a few questions about you… I need you to be honest and let the answers come from your heart." I know what your thinking… a Guardian pokemon wants to learn somethings about me… Strange as it was I felt like there was some reason to it. Don't ask me why but I gave a nod in understanding. "Tyson say someone new has come to a town and you are familiar with it and they are not what is that you would do?" I gave this a quick thought to myself… However that's when the answer came not from my head but somewhere else… somewhere from within. "Hmm… well I would try to introduce myself and offer said person a tour to help them get familiar with the town so they don't feel lost or alone." I explained. I then just remained silent for a bit. I think Koko was processing the answer cause the next few seconds went by and then he asked a new question. "If you see two people that you don't know that are fighting with each other what course of action would you take regardless of the outcome?" I once again just did what I had done before and allowed the answer to come from the heart. "Well even if the outcome didn't turn out the way I wanted… I would try to help resolve this conflict by asking the problem and help the two calm down." I replied. It took a bit and a few more questions we came to the last one which touched on a personal level to me.

"Which to you is more important… friends? Or Family?" The minute that question was asked I then found myself in conflict. Yes friends were important to me as someone to talk to outside of family, someone to hang with every so often and enjoy life with, but at the same time family was also important because they were the people I grew up knowing and living with… they always are there when I need them the most… I didn't know what to chose… I was just stumped. So… I came to one conclusion. That I couldn't choose one or the other so I replied "Both are more important. Family is important to me yes but friends are as well just as important to chose one above the othe to me is not right as in my heart they are and will always be important to me"

For a few more seconds it was silent and then came his voice again. "That is a most excellent answer Tyson." It said. I was so confused on what was going on. "What is this all about Tapu Koko… you said someone was in trouble.—Yes but not just someone… it's the pokemon world… it is in danger." Tapu Koko's voice said. I then went wide eyed as I heard this. "What?... what do you mean my world is in danger?... Is it have anything to do with—no Tyson not your world… another world… one that is similar to yours in many ways… yet different all the same." He replied. I was more confused than ever as I looked down. "Wait… why me? If its a danger from this other world… shouldn't you ask someone there to do it?" I asked

"No Tyson… no being in this other world can help. We needed strength from someone here… a human like you." He replied. I was kinda stumped for words at hearing this but that's when the white area began to flash black. Tapu Koko then let out a small grunt in pain. "No not now… he's trying to stop me from sending you…" I just looked around as this white area started to become darker and darker. "Who? Who is trying to stop you?" Tapu Koko just replied. "I don't have a lot of time. Please Tyson… we need your help… lend the Pokemon world your strength… please help save it…." Koko then started grunting more in pain as the area was almost completely turned the shade of black… I then closed my eyes and flashed back to something my dad once told me when he was still alive and I was very young.

"Son if I have learned anything in my travels if you find yourself in a situation and your not sure what to do… then just follow your heart and you'll always find the answer." Thinking about those words it was something I'd like to live by… I then gripped my hands and nodded. "Ok Tapu Koko. Even though I don't know how… I will do whatever I can to help." I replied with full confidence in myself. As the darkness creep in I then heard Tapu Koko. "Very well Tyson… Thank you… know we will see each other again soon, but until then. Go my friend! GO!" He shouts. As he does a small hole where there was some light left opened up and I found myself falling.

At first I started screaming as I was falling to who knows where but I think somehow the air around me was somehow making me dizzy as I found my eyes closing until everything went dark. Though as I did I swear I heard the faint sound of a disembodied voice saying "I… will…. Find you." It said as it's voice faded into the darkness of unconsciousness.


	2. Book 1: Chapter 2

**Book 1 chapter 2:** **Deja Vu in a new world part 2: Waking up.**

My vision was completely black… I couldn't hear anything for a bit or feel anything, it was like I was separated from my body. I didn't know how long I had been knocked out for but… to be honest I really didn't mind. The quiet was actually quite nice and I would've stayed in this state but sadly the sounds of nature had other ideas.

My eyes began to squint as I began to open them. As I opened my eyes I could see the sun shining down on me with the leaves on a tree providing somewhat of shade above me. I then blinked for a bit before getting the upper half of my body sat up as I scratched the back of my head.

"Agh man…" I said to myself. I then began to look around noticing I was in the forest. I then thought to myself. " _How did I end up here? Did Tapu Koko drag me out here?... Was all that a… a dream?"_ I thought to myself.

I wanted to ponder these thoughts some more but that's when I started to feel my throat was a bit dry. Lucky for me it looked like I was next to a lake with some fresh water. With the rest of me now finally awake I got myself to stand on my two legs before wandering over to the lake as I kneeled down.

My vision I had to admit was still kinda blurry when I stepped out of the shade due to the brightness of the sun but I could definitely make out the sounds of water small light splashes on the shore. I then cupped my hands together before I lowered them slowly into the water scooping out a little bit of water before slurping it down my throat.

I'll tell you what, the water was certainly refreshing. It felt like an oasis just splashed into the dessert that was my dry throat. After a few sips I had looked down at the nice clear water reflection and got a well… an interesting surprise if you will. I got a quick glimpse and could see something yellow. I then went wide-eyed as I stared for a brief second at the lake and pulled my head back. I then backed away from the lake breathing heavily a bit. "What… what did I just see?... Was it… me or something else?" I asked in my thoughts.

I dared not to look as I was not gonna like what I saw but… my curiosity and nerves screamed at me to do otherwise as I slowly approached the lake and looked down into it what I see confirmed my worries and cause e to freeze and almost shatter like a glass window.

What I saw was not me but rather a Pikachu looking directly back. The eyes were still mine though dark brown, but the rest of my head was covered in yellow fur, my nose had altered to that of a Pikachu's nose which is a bit curved and pointed, but what really gave it off was the two small red circles on my cheeks.

Daring to check if it was really me I was really looking at I tilted my head left, and as I did the reflection of the Pikachu tilted its head left, I looked right and it did, I even opened my mouth and it opened its mouth revealing sharp incisors like a Pikachu had.

I then stood up and started exploring a bit more as I looked at my arms which had turned into Yellow fur and then down below I could see my feet and legs turned yellow with a bit of truffle fur bit as I felt something swishing behind me hitting me from behind. I immediately just shivered and slowly turned around to find a tail above my bottom which is brown and yellow that sorta zigzagged like a lightning bolt. That was the last thing to break me before the loudest scream in probably the history of any Pikachu.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I admit it was a bit of an overreaction but you get turned into an anthro pokemon and tell me how you'd react.

Anyways after my uh…. reaction I looked back down at my reflection. "I'm… I'm… I'm a… p...Pikachu?... An anthro Pikachu….?!" I asked shockingly. I began to shake my head "Ok… Ok… there are only two logical explanations to this… I'm either dreaming… Or I have officially lost my marbles…" I decided to test out one of my theories by giving me a nice good slap across my face to try and wake up. I slapped myself pretty hard across the face.

I grunted in pain and rubbed my cheek softly and as I did I felt a bit of an electric jolt run from my check through my fingers. It didn't hurt but it definitely gave off that sorta tingle feeling. "Well…. Definitely not a dream…" I said sadly. I then began to explore my new features a bit as I reached a hand above me and pulled one of my ears down to eye level. It was so odd… I could feel how my ear was bending as I brought it into my view… yet I didn't feel any pain.

As I let it spring upwards I decided to see if I could try to move my new set of ears. As I focused… I know it sounds crazy but even when the appendages felt foreign to me it felt like it was a part of me as I was able to make them twitch and move. I made them dip down till they pointed downwards behind me, made one go up and the other down… and vise versa. I had to admit as well… looking over my new form I did feel… stronger… like… Like I could take anything on if you will. However before I could think deeper about my new anthro body form my new ears twitched as I heard something. I then turned around and could see something messing around in the bushes. Now I know what I said earlier but even though that's what it felt like doesn't mean I knew what to do as far as battling or using a move.

That's when something came leaping out of the bushes and was diving right at me. I then fell on my back as it landed. I had my arms held up crossing over my face bracing myself for whatever pokemon was or maybe human was about to attack me… however, instead of what I was expecting I then heard a voice. "Hey, are you alright?" The voice in question I recognized to be feminine.

The tone of her voice sounded a bit concerned and nonhostile whatsoever. Though I didn't know what to say to this girl. I mean was she really asking concern for an anthro Pikachu?... Why is she not freaked out about this… or not attacking me or something?... After a few seconds of silence I slowly nodded my head in response as my arms still were held up blocking my sight. "Oh that's good. I was worried for a minute there. I heard the screams and came running back here…" Her tone gave off a joyful taste and based on the pitch I could tell she had to be somewhere around Lille's age that much was for sure.

"Um… you can lower your arms you know. I'm not gonna hurt you if that's what your thinking trust me." I made a debate on whether or not to trust what the girl was saying but I had to admit she hasn't given me a reason not to think she'll attack me the minute I would lower my guard… So I did just that and the sight I got was… well… let's put it like this, I felt like I got hit by both a Thunder attack and an Attract. Standing before me was none other than a female Anthro Eevee. She had hair that was brunette color and was in a ponytail style. She was wearing a short sleeve gray tee that about covered everything except for her belly and some nice blue sweatpants. I had to admit though I didn't know what to think of this… I mean right there in front of me was literally an anthro Female, busty Eevee… I didn't know whether just to be stunned to the point of Paralysis or just be gawking.

So with my mind officially baked on what to do I decided to say the first thing that came to mind. "You…. You talked?" I asked. Yeah not the greatest thing to say on my end but at that point I was just so shocked by her appearance my mind went blank. At first she just gave me an awkward look but then just started to giggle "Yes I did. And so did you… Did you hit your head or something when you took that fall?" My mind finally started to settle down a bit when I heard this and shook my head. "Fall? What fall?" I asked as I finally got the strength to stand back up however when I did she just… blushed and giggled a bit again.

"Um… well before I tell you… you may want to… put your clothes back on" I looked at her confused before looking down again and then going wide-eyed. Yeah, I know what your thinking how did I not notice my clothes weren't on me aside from my boxers…. Honestly, I guess I just never took note until now and that's when I blushed and moved my arms to cover my crotch area even though my boxers were doing that already. Eevee who had turned her back pointed over to the direction I came from not too long ago. "If your wondering where they are I set them on the tree you were laying under," She said.

Without a moment's hesitation I ran over to the tree I was under and began tossing my clothes on as Eevee walked over to me. To my amazement it seemed my clothes had been altered somehow fitting my new form… my pants even had a nice hold allowing my tail to poke through. As I turned to her I was still having droopy ears in embarrassment. "You know… next time maybe tell a guy before he shows his boxers to the person in front of them…" I said to her. The Eevee just scratched the back of her ears. "Sorry… I assumed that you would've noticed your clothes dangling on the tree branches and retrieved them… Though what was that question about though? The whole you talked… why did you ask me that?"

Pondering this for a bit I began asking myself the same thing thing… Well more of how could I understand her. It took about 3 seconds for me to remember that I am now a pokemon as well so it only made sense that I could understand their language… the question was… Do I tell her… or keep it to myself? In the end I decided to shake my head and spoke. "Oh that… sorry it was just… you kinda caught me off guard and… I kinda say some stupid things when I get surprised like that." Eevee just looked at me for a bit tilting her head but then smiled and nodded.

"Well if you say so…" She said as she then smiled. "Oh I guess we should introduce ourselves. I'm Evelyn or Ely for short… What about you?" She asked as she held her hand out for a hand shake. I looked down at the paw or rather hand and then back at her. I then smiled a bit as I took the gesture and shook her hand as well. "Tyson… My names Tyson." I said returning the gesture. As we shook hands Ely then smiled. "Hmm Tyson… simple but very easy to remember. Well it's nice to meet you Tyson." She said.

I nodded in agreement. I had to admit this was still all very strange… I mean… I remember when this was just something people only dreamed of… yet here I was both seeing it and being a part of it… LITERALLY! However that's when I had a thought about what Ely had said earlier. "Wait about that fall what did you mean by-" I then stopped myself as I felt my ears twitch a bit, I could hear something… a sound of some sort…. But… what? Ely looked at me concerned a bit. "What's wrong?" She asked. I concentrated on the sounds as I could hear what sounded like wings… soaring across the air. I then turned to Ely and I think she could hear the same thing. "Ely what do you think that is?"

"I have a funny feeling we're about to find out." She said. Unfortunately she was right cause no sooner had she said that out of the trees came an Anthro Skarmory. The Skarmory was definitely feminine based on its busty form. She was clad in a red sports bra and some tarnish brown cargo pants. Though something was not quite right and I didn't mean the anthro thing no, I could swear I was seeing some kind of dark black aura surrounding the Skarmory as she looked at us. Ely then spoke and smiled. "Um… hi… Can I help you?" Ely asked. Skarmory didn't say anything as she growled and just pulled her wings back and then flapped them forward sending an Air Slash attack heading our way. Ely then shouted "Watch out!" She said she shoved me out of the way as the attack hit the ground. The two of us felt the recoil as we both were sent flying and landed on our backs.

As the dust was settling Skarmory came down upon me and grabbed at my neck as she lifted me up. "You will be coming with me!" She said as I struggled to break free. However that's when Ely out of nowhere came in using a take down attack as she tackled Skarmory into the ground. She then jumped off and ran over to me. "Are you alright?" She asked. I then nodded "Yeah… yeah I'm ok." I said. She smiled at me as she helped me up.

As I stood I kinda had one thought in mind. " _Ugh first I apparently almost drown, then I stand in front of a girl in nothing but my boxers and now we're being attacked by an anthro pokemon…. Could this day get any worse!"_ Note this to yourselves… never think that phrase cause before we knew it there was a loud screech as we both covered our ears. It sounded metallic. As the sound had lowered our guard the Skarmory then landed right between me and Ely as it then used its Slash attack to send us both flying where Ely smacked right into a tree while I landed in between two bushes. Skarmory then landed and looked at Ely as she grunted a bit before holding Ely down.

"Hmph should've stayed out of this girl. It would've saved you a lot of trouble." She said as she turned back at me. "Now where were we…. Oh yes I was about to force you to come with me and since this girl has seen me I will be taking her as well." She then reached towards me… Now believe me I was pretty terrified and I don't know how but it was like something kicked in cause all I could do at that moment was react so just as she reached down I used whatever energy I could muster to move out of the way and used my sharp fangs to clamp down on the Skarmory's arm. Now normally if it were her winged feathers that would've been dumb but thankfully I was able to bite right into a part that wasn't so metallic causing her to flinch and let go of Ely as she held her arm. "Agh little punk!" She yelled

I then got up and ran to Ely catching her with my arms. Skarmory then turned to me as Ely grunted a bit trying to get up. "You'll pay dearly for that one boy!" She says as she takes a deep breath about ready to unleash another Metal sound attack. There wasn't really much we could do with Ely being down at the moment so the only thing I could do was shield her from the oncoming attack. However that's when out of nowhere a shadow ball came flying from within the trees and was heading straight for Skarmory as it flew over our heads. As the attack collides with Skarmory,, her attack gets nullified as she recovers from the surprise attack. "Who did that? Show yourself!" She yelled. I was quite curious about that myself as I tried to look for the source in which that shadow ball came from. My answer soon came as something leaped from the bushes and landed right in front of me and Ely.

It was a male anthro Mightyena, with an impressive lean and sculpted physique. With army green cargo pants and a sleeveless green muscle shirt as he flexed his arms together as he cracked his knuckles showing off his biceps in the process, as Tyson sat there in awe having a bit of an inadequacy complex at the specimen that stood in front ready to defend them. "Ok I don't know what your problem is miss but if you have a problem with my friend there then you have a problem with me." He said to the Skarmory. Ely's eyes went wide as she smiled. "RJ!" She shouted.

However RJ turned to us and looked at Ely with a bit of an annoyed look "You and I will talk in a minute." He said as he turned back to the Skarmory. "As for you, I'll give you two choices. Either leave them alone and go back to where you came from or deal with me." He said as he readied himself. The Skarmory just growled as she screeched a bit. From their three Golbat emerged from the trees however these guys were just… regular Golbat not anthro. It struck me as odd to see some normal looking pokemon just flying there. The Skarmory then spoke. "Take care of him" She said. The Golbat listened as one of them's fangs glowed and dove at as Ely called him RJ stood their waiting for them to come.

"Look out!" I called to him however instead of dodging he just stood there. "Don't worry Tyson Rj can handle this" Ely said to me as RJ took a stane and waited. Then at the last second when the Golbat was about to clamp down RJ pulled his fist back as it glowed a dark/red aura and then slams his fist right smack between the Golbats eyes. The Golbat were sent flying and smacked into the tree branches. The two Golbat looked at each other and nodded as they both began to circle around him. "Hmm nice tactic, sadly it won't go the way you think." RJ then tipped his head down as he closed his eyes for a bit as the Golbat continued circling him.

That's when he opened his eyes and let our a fierce loud howl, that blew back both Golbat back so they were nice and far away from each other. RJ than wasted no time in getting up close and personal with one of the Golbat as he had his bare claws in view and then used a Night slash attack as it slammed it into the tree and fell to the ground fainted. RJ then turned around just in time to notice the Golbat behind him was diving at him with its wing glowing silver. RJ then finally jumped back flipping over the Golbat as he dodged the attack. Golbat was so surprised by this but it couldn't stop as it went crashing into the trees. It then felt dizzy as it kinda spun around a bit. That's when RJ opened his mouth up and let out a Dark Pulse attack as purple circular waves of energy connected like a chain went and crashed down into the Golbat making it crash into the ground.

As RJ allowed himself to relax a bit the Golbat that were defeated just simply… vanished into thin air. Like they weren't even there in the first place. Believe me it was freaky. RJ then turned to Skarmory and readied himself. "What about you big girl?" Skarmory then growled as she looked at me for a second and then back at RJ. "Hmph not really interested in a three on one battle." She said before taking to the air and flying off. Me and Ely finally got on our feet as we watched the Skarmory flee to who knows where… one thing was for sure I don't think that was the last time we will see her. That's when RJ approached us. "Are you both ok? Nothing to terrible or anything like that?" RJ asked. Both Ely and I looked at each other and then back at RJ as we shook our heads.

"A few scraps but nothing major RJ." RJ then nods at us. "Good good… Then what the heck were you think EVENLY!" He exclaimed as Ely and I flinched. "I have warned you how dangerous it is to be out here on your own. You could've been worse off then you are right now. And then you… what is someone like you doing out here and more importantly why were you with Evelyn" He said in a what I assume to be a very threatening tone. So now with me on the spot I kinda didn't know what to say. So I kinda stuttered "Um…. well...uh...you see I…. I…"

"RJ back off. He wasn't doing anything bad to me or anything if that's what you were trying to get at. I found this guy when he fell into the lake. I… I couldn't stand by and let him drown so… So I fished him out…. Of course though I kinda had to make sure he could dry off so I...I may have… well… given his body some room to breath and dry." She said trying to sugar coat it. However based on how RJ's expression expression at her I don't think it worked. "Evelyn...please tell me you did not undress him till he was bare naked… please!" He said as he held a hand across his face. Evelyn and I both blushed under his assumption before Ely shook her head fiercely shook her head fiercely.

"Ok first off stop calling me Evelyn its Ely remember! And second, are you kidding me, RJ, I wouldn't even think of doing that! I'm not like one of those types of female pokemon come on!" RJ just sighed as I stood to the side and just listened to him. "Look, Ely, I know your at that age where your curious about boys and want to experiment here….. and you do have a lot of boys on your mind…. but first off it's not a good idea to do that with a stranger, Secondly, you have to ask for his consent…. And third, you should know better than to even consider how he felt about the situation! I know I taught you better than this..." Ely just got flustered and turned away angry and embarrassed. "It's not like I was asking him to do that RJ! Jeez, why do you always assume my life like that!"

RJ just put his hands on his hips "Do I have to remind you about what happened when you were 16 and you dated that Electabuzz?" He asked. Immediately Evelyn just gasped a bit then let her ears lower down "Ugh… did you have to bring him up again?" I was just confused on what they were talking about. I thought this was going to be one of those talks however as this was going I began to notice my leg had an itch on it. So I tried scratching at it but then notice the itch was acting like it was spreading as I felt my back have an itch too. I was about to scratch at it until RJ just turned to me and bowed.

"Please allow me to apologize for my….. little sisters actions. I imagine she was quite… advanced on you?" I just moved my arms away from my back and moved them out in front of RJ and waved my hands side to side. "Oh no no no. It's not like that. Its really true. If it weren't for Evelyn here I probably would've drowned in the lake honest!" I said trying to defend her. I know I probably should've agreed with RJ on what he was saying considering how embarrassing it was for me, but she did save my butt… twice today and plus…. She wasn't really as… 'advanced' towards me as RJ thought so… I kinda owed her.

RJ looked at me and I don't know if he was using a leer move to pressure me into telling the truth or just giving me a good old fashion death stare, but after a bit, he backed off and nodded "Well… As long as she didn't do anything to you… I suppose I can forgive her for that, but still, I have warned you about being in this forest Ely. However, we will discuss this when we get back." RJ explained. Ely just nodded "Yes RJ." She said softly.

RJ then turned back to me and spoke. "Your probably exhausted from all the…. Events of today… and… considering how your scratching yourself I'm guessing you caught poison ivy didn't ya?" He said as I continued to scratch myself. I kinda looked down and noticed the big red spot on my leg and sighed. "Great…. Must've fallen in it when I fell on that bush." I said. Considering I, A: had no clue about anything with this world… B: didn't really have a home, C: they were the only Pokemon I knew that weren't trying to kill me, D: I took a quick note it was starting to get late in the day. And E: I had poison ivy to top it all off! Yeah this was turning out to be one of those bad days

So I nodded in agreement "Uh sure… I guess." RJ then nodded as the three of us walked forward with him leading, Ely following behind him and me following behind Ely. We had been walking for a bit before I got Ely's attention. "Um out of curiosity where is it that we are going?" I asked. Ely turned to me "Oh guess you never been out this far. It's just a small village nearby… its were RJ and I live." Ely then looked forward and smiled. "Oh speaking of which here we are. GreenStar Village"

I was confused for a bit by what she meant until the three of us came out of the forest I could not believe the sight I was beheld. It was a small village with small little homes that were about the same size as the ones I see in Iki village. There were a bunch of them all around the area, I also could see what looked to be stores and a bunch of anthro pokemon both old and young walking around on two's for the most part, talking to each other, running, playing… acting like people would back home… I mean it was just so… so… mind-blowing to me.

I mean an entire village of these guys… I tried to remind myself that I shouldn't be that surprised but I mean…. If you were in my shoes you would've found this amazing yourself. Though I was broken out of my trance by Ely when she spoke. "First time you ever been to a village before?" I then snapped out of my trance as I turned to her "What?... Oh… uh… yeah… yeah, first time" Though that's when the thought popped into my mind of how this was my first time in a village ruled by Anthro Pokemon.

The three of us then proceeded around what look to be a hill towards the entrance as we passed the over a sign. We passed by a few pokemon but they were just minding their own business. I thought then it was gonna be a simple walk towards their house until. "Oh hello RJ" I heard someone speak. I then looked to the side and notice there was a feminine Leavanny waving at us while holding a ag on her shoulder. Right below her was a young Swaddle girl and an older Swadloon boy. The three looked like they were dropped in clothing made of leaves from a tree. I honestly should've found that surprising but I remembered in one of my classes back home discussing about how Levanny provide clothes to both Swaddle and Swadloon as a part of their instinct. "Ah Mrs. Paige it's nice to see you again. What brings you and your children out here?"

"Oh I was merely taking the children for a walk and getting the fruits for our dinner tonight." She said smiling. Then she turned her gaze over to me and gave me a curious look. "Hmm? Who might you be? I have never seen a Pikachu like yourself before in our village." I then kinda reacted like I woke up to reality or something as I turned to her. "Oh uh me…. I'm uh… T...Tyson Ma'am." I said still stammering. "We found Tyson here outside of the village. We're just taking him in for the night is all." Ely explained.

Mrs. Paige then smiles at me as she holds out an her free hand. "Well it's nice to meet you Tyson. Kim, Alex please be nice and say hello to mister Tyson here." Kim I assumed was the young girl as she waved at me while the young boy spoke. "Hello there." He said to me. I waved back though kinda revealing the red spot on my arm. Mrs. Paige then looked a bit surprised. "Oh my that's a very big red spot on your arm there." I then looked and noticed what she was talking about and growled a bit. "Oh for the love of rubbish you gotta be kidding me." I thought to myself in anger a bit. "Yeah I kinda landed in poison Ivy by accident."

"Oh well please don't let me keep you go and get this patched up won't you." She said speaking as if we were in a hurry. Before I could say anymore Mrs. Paige and her children were already leaving but she then waves. "It was nice seeing you RJ and Evenly, also nice meeting you Tyson." She called out. After our little run-in with Mrs. Paige RJ started walking up wards past a few buildings towards a nice wooden house. It wasn't anything big but it was nice. It was at a two-story house made of materials you could find out in the woods, "Well Tyson you coming or what?" Ely spoke. She and RJ were already at the front door waiting on me. I then followed behind into the house. I had to admit the side was quite amazing.

"Well, Tyson welcome to our house. This is the living room where we hang out for the most part." In the Living room which you would see as soon as you walked in consisted of a dining room area with two couches and a table in the middle. A few inches away was a stand with a flower, a photo and a strange emblem hanging on the wall. "This is the kitchen area." The second I looked in there I was amazed by my sight… it basically had everything someone would need for cooking which was a big shocker, I haven't seen the upstairs yet but I had a feeling that was about to change. "Now you wait here on the couch and I'll be right back." She said as she giggled and ran up the stairs. I looked kinda confused as RJ just shrugged his shoulders and then walked over to the kitchen.

"I'll be making dinner tonight if you need me." He said to me as I watched him disappear into the kitchen. That's when I heard Lily speak. "Alright my patient can you turn around please." I was quite confused until I turned around and for like I think the fifth time today I had gone wide-eyed. Ely had came back down wearing a… a nurses cosplay outfit. It looked like something you would see on Nurse Joy back home except the clothing was white gown and a red cross bonnet. In her hand she had a container of cream in her hands and smiled. I was really surprised by how quickly she changed and by the outfit. Ely giggled "Surprised ya didn't I. I held onto the outfit and figured it would be perfect for this." She said.

I then shook my head as I looked at the cream. It was an anti- Poison Ivy cream as my eyes glittered. I was about to reach for it until I felt someone smack my hand. "Ah ah! No the patient will allow the nurse to apply the cream while said patient relaxes." I then just looked at her annoyed. "Are you kidding me. Come on just let me apply the cream Ely" I requested but Ely just shook her head. I then tried to reach for it again but Ely still refused to allow me to have it. That's when I started feeling the itches which were getting worse with each passing moment. "Agh Ely! Are you trying to make me miserable or something cause if so its working!" I said as I started scratching again. Ely just looked at me. "Just let me apply the cream Tyson please." She said. This time though she just gave me a small look of pleading… as if she was begging me to help.

I honestly was in a debate about if this was just her acting the part or if she was feeling guilty for something. I then sighed cause I knew I just could not win in this and well… part of me I guess felt bad for being a jerk so I spoke. "Ok then… you're the nurse I guess." I said playing along with this while shaking my head a bit and sat down. Ely then smiled again at me. "Good though I'm gonna has to ask you to strip down to your boxers again please."

I then just felt like I just got hit in the head with a brick hearing that. "I'm sorry what now?!" I asked in a very defending voice. Ely held her hands up. "You heard me… Look I do have a bit of a keen eye and I know that the Ivy kinda got over most of your body. Just please do it. I promise it will be quick and fast, besides its not like I haven't seen you in your boxers before right?" She said. I was about to just argue back until she gave me a look saying just to do it. I just sighed and felt a slight blush hit my face. Yep it was official... worst day of my life. As I got most of my clothes off leaving me in my boxers and a big red blush on my face.

Ely starts to apply the cream carefully. Had to admit feeling that cream hit that dang red spot was like feeling like I was hit was a cool refreshing water. I must've looked like an idiot cause with my expressions based on how Ely kinda looked at me and giggled as I blushed a bit and kinda backed down a bit. All the sudden though Ely just stopped and as I looked at her her expression had kinda changed to a bit of a frown as she spoke "Um hey Tyson….listen about…. What happened back in the forest when we first met…. Sorry about that… I admit I was a bit giddy when I pulled you from the river. It's the first time I've saved anyone from drowning really…. I should've thought about how you would have reacted to that…. But I guess I was a bit too excited…"

"What do you mean? You act like it was a good thing I fell in that lake and almost drowned." I asked sarcastically. Ely just shook her head fiercely. "What?! No no no that's not it at all…" She said. I though just chuckled slightly and shook my head. "Jeez relax would you I was just pulling your leg ok?" I said as I smiled. Though Ely stopped applying the cream as she then started closing it up. "There that should… help settle the ivy." She said as she just closed the cap and got up. "I'll be back down for dinner in a bit." She said before she walked away.

As I heard the sounds of creaking wooden stairs I then quickly started getting my clothes on and felt like a jerk… I mean did I say something wrong? I wasn't trying to be harsh I was just trying to tease her like she had been doing for the duration of the whole day… Did I say something wrong? I pondered for a bit before shaking my head a bit disappointed. "Hey, Tyson." I then turned around kinda startled as if I was just caught with my pants down or something… which actually was not far off considering I only just got my shirt on and not my pants. However, RJ acted like it wasn't anything surprising which kinda tells me he was actually watching us from afar though he did have this 'a concerned brother' look so that only confirmed my suspicions and that only made that feeling of a small amount of guilt double. "THe food is prep, hope you like berry salad for dinner," HE said to me.

If I may say… I actually was quite astounded by the sight. On the table was a bowl full of berries, Stew, Two salads that i think had veggies you would find in my world, and for drinks looked to be smoothies each with a unique color. I had to admit the look of that food kinda made me drool as RJ chuckled. "Easy there pal you look like you haven't eaten in days." As he walked towards the table and sat down. "By the way if you think I'm mad at you thinking you hurt Ely I'm not…. This isn't the first time she tried to rescue someone…" Though I kinda raised a brow on that. "Um but she that- That it was the first time she has rescued someone drowning yes… However there were a few other times as well it's happened… I don't wish to say the details… if you want those… you'll have to ask her yourself if you wish to know." RJ said as he closed his eyes for a bit.

I was still kinda confused by his meaning until both our ears twitch as we heard Ely come into the room with normal clothes on. "Wow that was fast… what did she use agility or something?" I thought to myself. As Ely sat down she had this nice smile on her face as she took a whiff of the food and smiled."Hehe as good as always RJ, How your still single, will always be a mystery to me?" She said as she started to grab for some of the food. RJ just shook his head. "Hey here at RJ's Gormets we aim to please sisters who have a no listening skills to their older brothers advice." He said as he put his hand on her hair and started messing with it a bit

"Agh RJ! Cut that out." She said. RJ just smiled and chuckled at her meanwhile I had a look down at my plate. I had was good though if my common sense kicked in it would've tried to stop me from eating considering for all I knew this world's food could be a lot different from what I'm used to… however that was not the case cause my stomach cried out for it and well… when you have had the day I have had it can work up a real appetite. So yeah logic was out of the window as I dug in. Ely and RJ had turned to their plates and began to eat though it wasn't long before Ely turned to me and spoke. "So how do like RJ's-" She cut herself off as she looked to see my plate was completely empty and a lot of the fruit in the bowl was gone as I was reaching for another before looking up and giving a sweat drop.

Ely was completely surprised by how fast I ate and that I was still a bit hungry. I then kinda moved my hand away before speaking "Uh… I thought it was really good hehe?" Ely and RJ smirked at me. "Apparently," Ely said. "Well if you want seconds go right ahead then." Didn't have to tell me twice as I reached over and started biting into my what would be my 8th berry of the day. As we were wrapping up dinner Ely spoke. "By the way Tyson… uh not that it hasn't been fun meeting ya and all but do you have a home to get back to? Cause if so RJ and I would gladly take you there when were all done. After all there's still some light left." She said. RJ turned to her. "I think not. It's almost dark out Ely and I think Tyson here is too tired to be walking around at night." He then turned to me. "However if you would tomorrow though I'd be glad to take ya home." Ok so this is was a situation I was hoping not to run into but now that I have… I couldn't exactly tell them the truth cause I knew for one thing they'd probably ask me to leave or send me to the cuckoo house… So… I had to think of something to tell them… So I lied.

"Actually… I… don't have a home… I've kinda been on my own for a while really." I said. I mean it was sorta true in a sense that I didn't exactly have a place to stay at in this crazy world…. Though the two looked at each other and then back at me. "You really don't have anywhere to go? No family or friends?" Once again I said no.

Believe me when I say I hated lying to them but… I just can't go out saying ' _Hey actually is from a world where I was actually human and I did have friends and family but since I'm in this world I don't exactly have a home now."_ I mean that's basically asking for trouble… My ears kinda dropped a bit as the two looked at me as if seeing I was lying or something and I thought maybe I would have to tell them to the truth. That's when out of nowhere Ely smiled "Well… then maybe you can stay with us?" I then perked up as I looked at her as she smiled. "If you don't have anywhere else to go then… you can stay with us. RJ we have a spare bedroom upstairs. Come on please… please let him stay?" Ely asked RJ. RJ still looking at me had a questioning look on his face still. I think he was debating on what course of action before finally speaking up.

He then sighed and said with his own ears down and said; "Oooohhhhh alright, but I better not see any shenanigans going on with you two, especially the clothes off kind, and that especially goes for you…. little missy. Though now since I just said that, your likely to just do it anyways, so should I try reverse psychology this time?" RJ said in a smart sarcastic sort of way. Ely just blushed before growling and then her hand glowed a bit before gave RJ a nice good double slap to the face. "How about Mime psychology I hear it gives you less red marking on the face!" She said gritting her teeth a bit in annoyance. RJ just grunted a bit as he rubbed the spot where he was slapped twice

Ely then walked over to me and grabbed my hand. "Well RJ I'm going to take him up to his new room. You can handle the dishes right?" She asked. RJ was about to respond before Ely spoke again. "Oh cool thanks RJ." And just like magic we were gone before RJ could speak. RJ then sighed a bit as he started picking up the dishes. "Sometimes that girl worries me." He says to himself. Ely pulled on me as we walked up the stairs before sighing a bit "Sigh RJ sometimes… Ugh I'm so embarrassed." She said as she put a hand to her face. I scratched the back of my head kinda feeling a bit bad for Ely.

I mean I never had any siblings being a only child but… In a way I did have a similar situation back in my world. Only it was with that stubborn bird pokemon called Pipiki "Hey don't worry about it… I had a friend once who used to the same thing to me… well like tease me not with the same comments as he does but… I get how you feel" I said to try and cheer her up. Ely smiles and nods as she and I stand in front of a doorway. "This is the guest bedroom in case anyone ever came by. You can use it as long as you'd like." She said as I went in. The room was relatively big. It was about as big as a standard bedroom. With a bed that can fit two people, a night stand, a desk, and a window that if you gazed out you could see the whole village from there. It was pretty nice as I went over to the bed and placed a hand on it. It was surprisingly soft. Like it was made from a cloud or something. Ely smiled as I entered and spoke. "Bathroom is to your right and my room is down the hall as well as RJ's…. Anyways i… better let you get some sleep" She said as she started to walk away and close the door.

That's when A question popped into my head as I spoke. "Hey Ely wait." I said. Ely opened the door again and looked at me. "Hmm?" She asked. I was a bit hesitant to ask considering what RJ had said and considering how I made her feel about it last time I didn't want to end up making her feel down again but I was able to push it aside and spoke. "I don't know if you heard me and RJ talking but RJ says that I wasn't the first pokemon you had rescued in the past… Is that true?" Ely went wide-eyed a bit before allowing her expression to turn to a look of shame and despair as she walked in sighing. "Sigh… yeah it's… its true. You Tyson… well… You were the first pokemon I have ever rescued from drowning…. But… there were a few other rescues I did before I met you…. And well…. Those…. Well they went ok, everyone was fine but… I always somehow seemed to mess it up." She said as she walked in and started wandering around.

"There was this one time I tried helping my friend Purloin down. We got down but… she ended up getting two blisters in her paw pad…. Tried helping a Timber with its log… ended up hurting my foot cause the log was a lot heavier than I thought… and I don't even want to mention what happened with me and a weedle…." She said as she looked out at the village. I thought for a minute I may have made the wrong move but that's when she smiled. "But they were all still thankful for my help and… seeing that they were safe for the most part and happy… and that makes me happy…. And I know better now from each new rescue and with each rescue…. I hope one day to achieve my dream to join the Vision of Hope society."

I then raised a brow. "Um…. what is the Vision of Hope society Ely?" Ely's ears immediately perked up as she turned to me like I had lost my marbles or something before running up to me. "You've never heard of the Vision's of hope society?" She asked me. I then shook my head slowly. Ely then just kinda held on to that shocked look as I spoke with a very nervous expression on my face. "Is that bad?" Ely shook her head at me. "Well no…. But…. still that's like…. So shocking. I have never met anyone who's never heard of them… their pretty much a big deal" She said. I just kinda looked at her with curiosity as my ears drooped to the right side as if responding to my curiosity. "Well think you can tell me who they are?" I asked.

Ely smiled and nodded. "Oh you bet I can. They're basically a... well what you could a organization dedicated to helping pokemon everywhere. They explore dungeons finding rare treasures, rescue pokemon from tight corners… you name it. Even if it's a small task such as hunting something special to the dear pokemon they are willing to do it. They have many different teams and some main buildings set up at many areas around the world, but there are prime leaders who run it… the one lady behind all of it is known as Tucanine. She is known to be the most noble and friendliest of them all…. Honestly she's kinda my inspiration…" Ely then smiled as she looked out the window and gazed at the stars.

"Its my dream really…" I then turned to Ely confused a bit. "What is?" I asked her as she gave the biggest smile I have ever seen. "To one day join the Society and fight right by Tucanes side…. To help out pokemon and to explore the secrets of the dungeons… but sadly though I'm not quite at age yet…. And as well to be a part of the society you have to have your own team… and well I've tried talking to a few of my friends but… well they don't think they can ever achieve that goal… and RJ well… you've seen how he is when I go near the dungeons without him… but… I won't give up. I'll make my team someday and…. And I'll join the society. Just watch me."

I had to admit hearing her speak with confidence towards the end and that serious expression on her face… I couldn't help but smile at her…. She really wanted to be a part of this group… to help others. I then gave it a thought for a bit. Even though this day didn't exactly turn out well and…. Well she has been quite a bit of a…. Headache. I had to admit I did find some respect in her goal and thought about how much passion she wanted to help… it in a very very strange way that probably makes no logical sense to most… it kinda reminded me of me. So that's when I got an idea and spoke.

"Hey, Ely…" Ely then turned to me as I smiled. "What if…. What if I formed a team with you?" I suggested. Ely was really caught off guard as she kinda looked like she gagged a bit as she looked at me. "W...what r...really?" She asked so shocked by my question. I think I really surprised her and I had to admit it felt a little good to surprise her considering the surprises she has done to me today. I then nodded. "Yeah… I mean based on what you said there's nothing wrong with us forming a team together right?"

"But…. but we just met… and after everything that's happened today…. Are….. are you sure?" She asked very concerned. However I just nodded. "Yeah of course… for two reasons…. One I kinda do owe ya for saving my bacon twice today… but two and most important a very wise man taught me to always have the backs of those who wish to do good for the world. So…. what do you say?" I asked. Ely just didn't speak…. Her ears kinda…. Flopped down for a second and I was worried I may have said something wrong because she started shivering a bit. "Uh Ely?" I asked… That when Ely raised her head and tackled me on the bed.

"OH TYSON THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" She shouts in happiness as she hugged me I was very stricken surprised and blushed before she shook me up a bit. "You are the best. I promise you won't regret this trust me." She the lifted herself and me up as I still had wide eyes before shaking my head a bit. "Together will be the best Rescue, Treasure team the pokemon world as ever seen." I then smile as she held her hand back for a high five. I then did the same as we both high fived each other before Ely got of the bed still very much happy. "Anyways… I'll let you get some sleep Tyson." She said as she walked towards the door but before she shut it she then turned to be still with that bright smile. "Tyson… I'm glad we met. Thank you again." She then closed the door before I heard the shouts of glee and excitement as Ely walked away from the door.

I then smiled as I collapsed on the bed and looked out the window. This whole day sure was strange but… it was kinda amazing all the same. Though thinking back now… I couldn't help but remember what Tapu Koko had said to me… Though… was this why I was here? Was I meant to be here…. To meet Ely? To form a team with her to help the pokemon world? Well if I was right about that… then I'm glad I'm here and that I could help her…. Now don't think this is where this flashback ends though cause there was still one more obstacle to come as the Skarmory had returned to the forest growling a bit as if waiting for me to come back so she could end what she started.


	3. Book 1: Chapter 3

I had been awoken by the sun to start a fresh new day. My face in my pillow as I yawned a bit before I started to open my eyes. Though even as my brain decided it was time to rise and shine the rest of my body said otherwise. My limbs were being stiff like they had been frozen solid for decades. However, it only took a bit for the rest of me to get the message as I found myself moving my arm in front of me. As I did I took note of my yellow fur as a moaned a bit. " _So much for thinking it was just a bad dream,"_ I thought. I honestly was hoping it was just a dream but sadly it was not. As I got up I then stretched my arms a bit before getting up. I then took note of somewhat looked to be clothing on the desk with a small sticky note on top of the clothing. As I got up in while still wearing the same clothes from the past two days. I admit that after the day I had yesterday… It was no wonder I passed out tired. I then picked up the note and I had to admit the handwriting was really good.

*Hey Nick, I asked RJ last night for some of his old clothes that I thought would fit ya. Your welcome

-Signed Ely*

I kinda gave a bit of an awkward look. I mean don't get me wrong I didn't really have a problem with getting new clothes… but I never had worn anything from this world before… and considering how tall RJ was compared to me would these even fit. I though decided not to think too hard about this considering I didn't exactly have very many clothing choices since most of my outfits were back home. So I reached over and picked up the pair of clothes. As I tossed my old and still sort soggy clothes off I was now in a black T-shirt, with a red hoodie with black stripes going down the sleeves, blue jeans with a black belt buckle that had some small silver studs going around it. I had to admit even though the shirt was a bit loose on the sleeves they actually felt quite comfortable on me. Like I wouldn't have to worry about tripping or having problems with them slipping off all the sudden which was nice. I then stepped out of the room and started heading towards the stairs that led down to the first floor. Along the way, I could get the whiff of something delicious. I wondered if one of them was already awake and cooking something for breakfast. My suspicions were proven both right and wrong as I came downstairs. I could see the dining room from here and in it I could see Ely eating what looked to be pancakes. I then came up and spoke "Morning Ely." I said trying to be as casual as possible. Ely turned and looked at me smiling. "Oh good morning Tyson. I see you tried on the new clothes. Do you like them?" I then nodded in approval

"Yeah, they feel really great. Thanks for that." Ely just smiled and waved her arm a bit. "Nah it's nothing. I just figured since your outfit was still probably soaked and probably at this point smelled a bit you should have some new wear. Plus you should look decent for when we head into the village later." She said as she finished off one of two of her pancakes. I though raised a brow kinda curious. "What for?" I wondered.

"Well RJ said he wanted to pick up a few things from the markets, but I thought as well it would be a perfect opportunity to take you into the village and show you around since your gonna be staying with us and you don't seem familiar with it" I gave this a thought. I had to admit it would be nice to get used to my new area since I'm gonna be here for who knows how long. Plus it wouldn't hurt to get out of the house to exercise so I then smiled and nodded. "Sounds good to me Ely." That's when my stomach rumbled. "Um… hey, do you know how long it will be till RJ makes another batch of pancakes?" Though that's when Ely ears kinda perked up as she gave the look that would make you think she was caught doing something she wasn't allowed to do as she turned to me. "Oh uh…. Hehe… Um… about that… see part of the reason was heading to the village was cause we ran out of flour for the pancakes and well… RJ did leave you one as he only had enough for3 but you weren't up yet so I told RJ I'd keep it safe while he went to wash the dishes… but I kinda got hungry and…" She then looked at her plate with just a small piece left and looked at me with a sweatdrop smile. It didn't take long for me to put two and two together. "Wait so you're eating my breakfast?!"

Ely kinda shrugged a bit. "M….Maybe?" I was just really surprised by this before I looked at the piece again. Ely then grabbed it and held it up to me. "Well… it was very delicious though hehe" She said as she chuckled awkwardly. I then sighed and just fell straight into my chair. I felt like I was about to repeat yesterday's bad luck all over again.

P.U.M.D Book 1: Chapter 3 - Coming Together.

We were walking down the path towards the main section of the village as I felt my tummy rumble more. Even though Ely gave me that last small piece it was not lasting very long for me. I needed some solid food in my stomach. Ely noticing I was still starved smiled. "Hey, I'll tell you what when we get through with this why don't we make a final stop at Quagsires Tavern. Quagsire makes some of the best food you will ever taste. Trust me. Until then here." She said as she slipped in my grasp an orange. As I looked at it Ely smiled. "It was an extra I was gonna have with my breakfast… but considering how I sorta devoured yours I thought you deserved this." She said. I then smiled as I started to peel off the orange peel so I could at least have something else to keep my tummy satisfied. As we made our way past a small gate I had to admit I was still a little astonished by the view. It wasn't quite the reaction I had yesterday but because I'm still not used to this whole… Anthropomorphic pokemon town. Though I didn't allow it to divert my focus from Ely and RJ as the three of us made our way over to this huge… I think it was a store, it had like shelves lined up on the left and right and it looked like there was a center part with a small rounded cover you would find that blocks out rain and provides shade for the person running the shop. As we approached the stand I immediately noticed the center area was… empty like there was no one there at all… it was like the whole place was… abandoned or something. However, Ely just walked up smiling as she spoke. "Hey, Pete!" She said to the thin air. I kinda gave a curious look as I raised a brow and turned to RJ shrugging a bit. RJ smirks at me. "Pete you can stop hiding by the way. It's a wonder why the customers don't just leave by your… antics if you will" RJ called out. I was just lost by what they meant until out of nowhere I hear a voice. "Hehe well, what can I say. I like surprising the customers" A voice from behind me said.

As I turned around at first I didn't see anything until as if appearing from thin air a Kecleon appeared. I jumped back a bit surprised. "Whoa, where did you come from?" I asked surprised by this sudden appearance of this normal type pokemon. The Kecleon was wearing what looked to be a buttoned shirt with white flowers on it, some tan pants, and a pair of green flip-flops. He then chuckles. "Apologize for that it's something I like to do when a new face rolls into my shop." He says as he holds his hand out. "My names Pete. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance" He said. I slowly stuck my hand out and shook his hand trying to put on a smile on my face. "Uh… nice to meet you Mr. Pete I'm Tyson." I said. Ely and RJ then came up behind me smiling. "Tyson here is staying with us at our place. So you'd better get used to seeing him around Pete" Ely said. Pete turned to me before walking over to the center area. "Ah good a new customer. Well, Tyson let me say that if you need something whether its TMS, berries, seeds, etc. then this is the place to come to. I have everything you could need for either here in the village or out there in the dungeons. Of course though… I haven't had many expedition teams come by here since this is such a peaceful town… but my shop is always opened if you need anything." He said with a confident smile. I had to admit for a guy who has some strange greeting methods he seemed ok. "So what brings my favorite customers out here… You come for the usual items today or looking for someone to chat with?"

Ely shook her head. "Actually we're just showing Tyson around- Correction I'm showing Tyson around to get him use to the area since he's new here. However, Ely did come by with a list of things to pick up from here." RJ said interrupting Ely. Ely turned to RJ with a brow raised. "What do mean I- ow!" Ely said as she felt RJ's left hand grip her tail to shut her up. RJ then looked back at Pete and kept his neutral face. "So if you could help Ely look around for the items she needs that would be very helpful of you." He said. Ely turned to him with a bit of a wide-eyed expression before her brows lowered to a bit of an angry expression as she whispered though thanks to my new sense of hearing I could hear what she was saying. "RJ you little- Well maybe this will teach you to help clean instead of running of now huh?" He whispered back as he started walking away. "Come on Tyson. Ely when your done you can meet up with us at our favorite place to hang out." I was really confused on what just happened before I turned to Ely and she just walked away steamed a bit to follow Pete. Considering her mood I thought my best bet was to stick with RJ till she calmed down.

As I caught up with RJ I still was in a bit of an unsure of what just happened. "So uh… not to question this but… that was kinda rude leaving Ely hanging like that don't ya think?" I asked in a bit of concern. RJ chuckled a bit. "Nah this sorta thing happens a lot between me and Ely. It's just a way of knowing we care for each other…. In an interesting way yes but still." The more and more I keep hearing about how they are brother and sister the more I began to question how that worked exactly. I mean I've heard of foster parents and foster siblings but… well RJ sounds and looks to be a lot older than Ely is and plus… she's an Eevee… How can an Eevee be the little sister to a Mightyena? That just screams a bit of absurdity. "Um…. RJ if I may… how does this whole… Ely being your sister thing work… I mean your a Mightyena and Ely's and…. Eevee for one thing." I pointed out trying to get some… enlightenment on the subject. RJ just shrugged as he looked at the sky. "Eh… I guess its just cause Ely sees me as a brother figure. When she first saw me I was 18 years old. I did look after her every so often…. Though most would see pokemon like me as a father figure…. ironically she sees me as an older brother for some odd reason…. So I decided to just allow it to happen… and strange enough I guess I kinda see her as my little sister." He said as he shrugs. "In any case, I do my best to look after her in my own way and for the most part, it works… thought when dealing with a teen it's a bit harder, but I do my best to keep her out of trouble." He then turned to me. "Come on why don't I take you over to one of me and Ely's favorite places here while she takes care of that."

I had turned my back a bit to the shop and felt a little bad for Pete having to deal with Ely but something told me this was probably not the first time. RJ and I made our way across the village, I could make out a few more houses, I assumed most of them just to be homes to some of the residents here…. Though there were a few places that had some interesting details not found on the others. Though I had to put those behind me for now… figured I can ask RJ about this later.

"Ah, here we go," RJ said as I turned to where he was this was about the strangest thing I had ever seen. It looked to be some kinda hut in a great big tree. The tree was about half the size of an Alolan Exeggutor with ladder-like stairs leading up to a huge hut, it made of materials you would see in the forest and a strange set of limestone I had not recognized. RJ then smirked at me as I gazed at the hut. "Well, are you coming or are you just gonna stare?" He called as he was already ahead of me making his way up. I shook my head when I noticed this and ran after him.

Now you wouldn't think it but the stairs were actually a lot sturdier than they look. As we climbed I could softly make out the sounds of a Piano playing softly. We make our way to the top with RJ opening the doors to this what I assume to be a tavern and just like that the piano music just stopped. "I was able to look over RJ's shoulder, there were tables, and some comfy looking seats, with a bar in the center of the area. Everyone was dead quiet and all gazing in our direction. I was a little worried about the looks they were giving us cause they didn't look friendly at all. That's when someone was stepping away from the bar and walking towards us. It was an Oranguru sporting what I assume to be the usual bartender apron and wear. As he approached us I had to admit his size was… intimidating for me. I mean I have seen the thing in books but to actually see one… and an anthro version… I mean he was tall, probably taller than most the pokemon in the tavern was. As he stopped in front of RJ the two had a bit of a stare down like they were waiting for the other to make a move. That's when the Oranguru lifted his hands in the air and started bringing it down towards RJ. I was about two seconds away from jumping in front to try and protect RJ, though what caught me off guard was the Oranguru pating RJ on the shoulder as he smiled. RJ smirked back. "Hey Orangor been a little while hasn't it?" He asked. Orangor as RJ referred to him smiled at RJ before giving a welcoming motion. As RJ enters I start to follow behind as Orangor gaze set upon me and well I got a bit nervous. He kinda just stared at me a bit before raising his hand and pointing at me. He turned to RJ with a neutral look. "Oh he's a friend Orangor don't worry." He said in a assuring voice. Orangor looked at me as he smiled again and pat my back as we went in. I had to admit the place looked a lot bigger on the inside then the outside. The pokemon had gone back to talking amongst themselves with some nice smiles on their faces. I could see a lot of them and had to admit even though most of them looked big and tough they seemed nice at first glance… for the most part.

As we made our way to a few empty seats at the bar, Oragor made his behind the the bar and resumed his work. "Hey Orangor think you could get Tyson here something? Maybe something more around his type." He asks. Orangor nods as he turns around and before I know I start hearing the sounds of berries being crushed and the juices splashing into a cup. That's when Orangor turns around in our direction as he starts to shake what looked to be a cantine. As me and RJ waited patiently on our smoothies I decided to let my eyes wander around the surrounds of this place, I noticed the different pokemon conversing with each other but not the same type… all were different type elements. Some of the clothing on these pokemon was a little odd to see at a tavern all things considered. I took note of a Typhlosion wearing a bandana around his neck, a hat that kinda looked like something an adventurer back in my world would wear, a short sleeve yellow/whitish short sleeve coat with a white shirt underneath with roughed up blue jeans and a pair of hiking boots and there were two Timbur talking with a Zigzagoon wearing a couple of blue overalls with an orange plaid T-shirt underneath and there were three builder hats set on there table.

"You done staring your smoothies about done." I whipped my head back around to the sound of RJ's voice as he held a smile. "Getting a good look at some of the good pokemon who live here?" He asked me. I just shrugged a bit. "Not really… just was kinda looking around." As I finished my sentence that's when two mugs that looked like they were made from coconuts were set down in front of us. I took a look on the inside and the contents gave off a nice smell of Sitrus berries mixed with Pinap. RJ grabbed his glass and turned to Orangor. "Thanks Orangor." He replied as he took a swig of his drink. I then turned and nodded as well. "Yes thank you very much for the drinks" I replied. Orangor just smiled and turned around as he grabs a rag and cleaning his work area of any trash left on it. I then turned to RJ a little confused, "Um RJ… did I do something to make Orangor mad?"

RJ turned to me and lowered his drink. "Why do you think that?" I then turned and watched Orangor began working on another Pokemons drink. "Well it's just… he just never spoke up… I was wondering if he was putting on a fake smile and not speaking because he was upset or something?" RJ smiled and chuckled a bit. "Oh no that's just Orangor being polite. See Orangor doesn't really speak. He's more of a… you could say listener. I'm sure you've heard of pokemon therapists and how they let you talk about your problems and they give you advice and all that…. Well Orangor doesn't usually use his words he more of uses his action and his expressions to help them find the answer to the problem. It's… odd to some yes, but to me I think it's more unique in a sense." RJ said as we turned to Orangor handing out some chips and a small drink to the pokemon as he smiled.

I had to admit something about that made me feel happy as well. That's when RJ turned back to his drink. "Now hurry and drink that before I or a certain sister of mine does when she gets here" He said as he went back to his glass. I then turned and looked down at the liquid juice inside the cup and had a bit of an awkward look. It's not so much I didn't like the look of it, so much as I was worried for the taste as I'm not sure how much adapted my body is to this new form then it was beforehand… that's when I shook my head and told myself to just suck it up and give it a try. " _Down the Hatch"_ I said to myself in my thoughts as I took a sip of my drink and let me tell you it felt like my taste buds were hit by a refresh move. The taste was amazing it felt like it was rejuvenating my strength while at the same time there was a small sour taste that left my sour tooth nice and happy. I felt like I could drink more of these and without a second thought I just chugged and chugged until there wasn't even a single drop left in the cup.

I then set the cup down and smiled in satisfaction. RJ i think noticed my face cause he then turned to me with a smile on his face. "Im assuming the drink was good?" He asked me. I nodded in response and turned to Orangor. "Hey Orangor do you think I could have another please?" I asked. Orangor hearing me turns and nods as he begins making another one. That's when me and RJ turned to the sounds of the doors being opened and see Ely coming in with a bit of a grumpy look on her face. As she walks over to our seats the way she looked at RJ I could only assume she was anything but happy. "RJ I can not believe you." Ely said as she patted her foot while RJ had his back turned. RJ ignoring her takes another sip of his drink letting her speak. "I mean that was literally a cold move on your part ditching me like that so you could take Tyson around town and all because I didn't help clean the table?... that was one time—- 3 times actually Ely." RJ said interrupting as he set down his drink down. He then turns to Ely. "However there was another reason I asked you to do that." RJ said as he turned around. Ely looked at him a bit with a look of satisfaction.

The two stared at each other for a bit before Ely spoke. "What…. you mean about the dishes yesterday evening?! That's it….. you just ditch me cuz I left you with the dishes cuz I needed to entertain our new house guest in his new room!?" Ely shrilly shouted while some of the patriots, more of the male patriots anyways gawked shockingly at that statement while some even spat out their drinks as well at what Ely had just said, while I sorta blushed and looked like he was about to have a seizure as he tried desperately to keep the lewd fantasies at bay as it was only day two of me being an anthro Pikachu and honestly… I wasn't sure if it was okay for me to have some… suggestive thoughts of a somewhat of a cute and attractive Eevee girl, who upon meeting me thought it was prudent to strip me down to my boxers and…. frankly grateful and a little relieved that she didn't have the notion to strip me down further.

Meanwhile RJ couldn't help but conceal his face behind his right hand in embarrassment, as he drooped his ears in shame as Ely looked around in a frazzled panicked as suddenly realized what she had just said; "N-No wait…. let me rephrase that!" Ely said as she danced around in a sweaty panic trying to enact quality control as RJ said to himself; "Could that not of sounded more suggestive….. and it's bad enough I had to bath you when you were little without those thoughts now plaguing my mind… and now you're wondering why I had Tyson tag along with me instead, so I could keep him away from a walking disaster like you!" RJ said now clearly getting completely fed up with…. his so called…. sister.

Ely however looked completely appalled and shocked as she asked "W-What do you mean?!" She said now looking kind of hurt at what he just said. RJ then began to stand up as he began to look up at the ceiling annoyed as he said; "Oh come on Ely, as if it's not completely obvious with all the trouble you've been getting into and causing. I mean with all the screw ups you did while on missions while helping people, all the peril you got yourself into, and let's not forget that punk you were dating that had trouble written all over him and somehow, just somehow he managed to convince you that all the bad things you were doing with him was actually helping people in someway when it was obviously clear that it only profiting him! I mean seriously when are you going to grow out of this Airhead phase you seem to be stuck in, I mean how am I even supposed to trust you, when you, who has no sound judgement at all, with a lost kid who's new in town has no knowledge of the surrounding area, and not expect you to get him in trouble with, Arceus knows what?!" RJ said while screaming to the heavens.

Ely was just stunned by what he had just said to her. In fact all in the tavern were quiet including me when we heard the words come out of RJ's mouth. It was a few seconds of dead silence before ELy let a tear run down her cheek. RJ who I assumed calmed down a bit looked at Ely and began to lose the anger on his face as he tried to stand. "ELy… I… I didn't mean it like—No RJ…. you made your point very clear." Ely said before she turned around and just ran out of the tavern. "Ely! Wait!" RJ called out as he ran off to try and catch up. I was a little shaken up by what just occurred…. I took a quick look around at the rest of the tavern as they turned and I could hear them mutter to each other about what just happened. "Jeez little harsh don't ya think?" One of the timbur said, while the other replied; "I don't know he kinda had a point…. that ditz is all boobs and no brains, I hear Mr. Needle Myers is still recovering from what she did a while back." the Zigzagoon said.

"I would never have said something that harsh even if it was true." A buizel said to his friend shinx. "Did you see how upset she was?" A Jinx said. I could hear all these different conversations occurring while I looked at the door for a bit. I then just felt like I had to do something to help the two. That's when I got up and started running out the doors after them. As I was heading down I could see from the corner of my eye RJ heading straight back into the forest we came from the first day I got here. RJ was standing near the lake as he called out. "Ely! Come on Ely… Please come out…" He called out to her. RJ then looks desperately for her trying to figure out where she might've gone. After a bit of searching he catches glimpses of tracks that looked like they belonged to that of an eevee. The first pokemon that came to mind when he caught this was Ely. However as he followed the trail he came across a pathway that had to trees standing tall with branches sticking out in an x form. He then shook his head. "Oh Ely… please tell me you didn't?" He said to himself. As I came out of the bushes I took note of RJ running straight beyond the trees and noticed a sign near the trees. It had some writing as I looked at it, the sign read.

/Entrance to Buried plains Dungeon. Recommend having items stock before entering. Caution to those who enter for Mirage pokemon will be aggressive to intruders/

"Mirage pokemon?... what are those?" I asked myself. Though as I looked back at the trail I knew I heard a loud sound of clashing attacks. I decided to ignore the sign for now and run off straight to the source of the sound. As I made my way down the trail I could see some sorta of purple light flashing down the ways through the trees. It wasn't long I made it to a clearing where I saw two more downed pokemon that looked like they were attacked by something fierce. I had to admit this kinda caused some fear to swell up within. Though as I turned forward I saw RJ as he dropped another wild pokemon from his grip which laid unconscious. That's when the three pokemon faded and disappeared. I had to admit that maybe RJ wasn't exactly calm right now so I felt I should back away slowly and give him some time. However not looking where I was going I could hear and feel my foot stepping on a twig and cracking it. The sound didn't go unheard of when RJ's ears twitched slightly before he let his sharp claws be revealed in the open before he turned and just came at me like a speeding bullet seed and tackling me to the ground. As he raised his claws up. I was very much terrified as I felt he was readying for an attack and the only thing I could think to do was shout. "RJ WAIT IT'S ME! ITS TYSON!" I shouted in a desperate cry. RJ then stopped right mid way with his claws. "Tyson?!" He asked shocked before he let me go and growled a bit. "For the love of Arceus Tyson I could've killed you. Don't sneak up on me like that" He said

As I tried to stand up I nodded a bit. "R...right… and thank you for… not killing me…." I said trying to be grateful but sadly I was still shaken up from what almost occurred as I stood. RJ then looked at me confused still as he crossed his arms together. "What are you even doing out here?" He asked me. As I dusted myself off I then turned to him. "Well… same as you… I'm looking for Ely as well." I said in response to his question. Though based on RJ's look he didn't like my answer cause he then lowered his crossed arms. "Tyson you shouldn't be out here. It's dangerous. Mystery dungeons aren't somewhere you can just fool around in. Its better you go back and let me find Ely ok?" He said to me as he turned away from me. I then looked at him a little confused myself. "Mystery Dungeon?" I asked in question. That's when RJ turned to me. "Yes its the place were in right now…. You do know what a mystery dungeon is… right?" I kinda looked at him with my confused expression still growing as I kinda just looked like I was clueless to what RJ was referring to. RJ then smacked his face a bit before sighing and looking at me. "Great… Don't kids know anything now a days….Look Tyson just go back to the village alright I can find Ely on my own… This is my problem not yours." He said as he turns away and starts to walk forward further into this place… I had tried to reach out to RJ but hesitated for a minute… I had to assume that those pokemon I saw must've attacked RJ and from what I recall from the sign I guess Mystery Dungeons aren't great places to be at… even still though if Ely did come in here she could be in real trouble plus… in a way I felt like this was my business to especially since I made that promise to Ely the other night. So gripping my hands tightly I then spoke. "Sorry RJ but I'm gonna have to refuse that order." RJ hearing this stops and turns his head slightly to look at me. "Tyson dungeons are serious business when you enter one your gonna be attacked constantly and based on what I'm seeing you don't even seem to know how to fight let alone know what this place is about… I can't allow someone who doesn't know much especially someone of your age to wander down here so unprepared- I don't care!" I called back to him interrupting his sentence. RJ turned fully around to look at me as I looked at my gripped yellow paw hand. "Look… maybe I don't know much about fighting or…. Much about these dungeons… but what I do know is ELy is my friend and your sister and she needs help… So regardless of the risks Im gonna help find her and bring her home no matter what." I said with and I looked at each other for a bit as if we were staring down each other wanting to see who turns away first. Finally RJ just sighs before closing his eyes and pointing his muzzle at the ground. "No matter what I say your going to come aren't you?" I just nodded to confirm his theory before he then turns forward and looks up ahead and starts walking forward. "Well are you coming or not?" He asked me. I then just was surprised a bit before I started running forward to try and catch up with him.

As we walked through the area a bit I decided to kinda pick at RJ's brain about this place which he referred to as a dungeon which by the way strange name for a place that's not even underground. "So RJ you referred to this place as a mystery Dungeon but you didn't quite tell me what makes them a dungeon or more why they are such a big deal… not trying to sound rude of course." I said turning away. Honestly I was trying very hard not to piss him off considering the near death experience I had a few seconds ago. RJ just sighed as we hopped over a small tree trunk as we kept going forward. "Ok look I don't exactly want to go into so many details about this place considering Ely is lost and could likely get attacked by the natives in this place but… since your here and clearly know nothing about this place I guess I should at least tell you what were in for." He said. As we stopped at a three way passage. RJ then turned to me as he crossed his arms. "First I should ask you… How much do you know about Mystery Dungeons?"

I then kinda just let my eyes wander around a bit trying to think of a way to say this without making a fool out of myself. I then kinda kicked the dirt underneath a smidge before speaking. "Well uh… aside from what you said earlier… not much." I said kinda drooping my ears. I really swore when RJ once again gave a sighed again he would of asked me if I was from another planet or something but to my surprise he didn't "Alright… In basic terms a Mystery Dungeon is well… these kinds of places with different pathways, traps, and all sorts of stuff. The thing is though these dungeons somehow are able to create new… I guess you could call them mazes… sort of like different paths so there never the same twice. This is partially why it's a little nerve racking to be in one cause its never the same thing layout twice in a row."

As I listened closely to this explanation the best I could do was picture a maze of the forest we are in only then I thought about them forming different pathways with different area's or dead ends. Eventually I had to stop cause it felt like my brain was gonna fry. RJ smiled a slight bit at my look of my brain baked like a potato. "Yeah probably best not to think about all of that at once." I kinda moaned a bit before speaking. "Yeah I think… that would've been nice to know before hand." RJ shrugged a bit. "My bad." He said as he continued "Now do you remember those pokemon that attacked us the other day?" As he asked the question I was able to shake my head to get myself together before nodding. "Yeah… why?"

"Well those pokemon are… what we refer to as mirage pokemon.- Mirage Pokemon?" I said as I let my ears bend so it would look obvious that I was confused

Throughout our walk though I had to admit RJ's expression started to become more worried and concerned then serious. "RJ?" I asked kindly. "Are you ok?" RJ just stopped and placed one of his hands on his muzzle with is eyes closed. "I...I really don;t know Tyson… I mean… I try to teach that girl responsibility but… sometimes she acts like a young joltik on a sugar rush…" He said with a touch of sarcasm. He then though lowered his hand and looked up at the trees surrounding us. "Then again… I can't blame her… after all I made mistakes too when I was a child… Before Ely's family took me in..." Hearing this I became curious as we kept going. "What do you mean they took you in?... Did… did something happen to your family?" RJ then stopped right in his tracks and just looked down at the ground. It was silent for a few seconds as the wind blowed over us. "RJ…?"

RJ just "I'm not sure if my story is for the faint of heart, since you've already surmised that me and Ely aren't exactly related to one another. And incase if your wondering…. I'm the actual adoptee in and Ely's family and not the other way around." RJ said cynically as he began his story.

"I use to live in Armagorak, it's one of the largest cities on one of the neighboring islands around this region near the main land. My dad owned a gym and was a martial arts instructor, however the gym fell on some hard times, my mom was just a one night stand kinda deal and decided to walk out on us when I was still just a pup and he had a boy to take care of, I guess the moral of this story is don't pick up some. knocked up floozy who's easy on the eyes but has low moral quality when it comes to maternal instincts, otherwise your going to have much of a very stable childhood to go through." I had to admit listening to this I kinda felt sorry for RJ's dad having to deal with all of this going on and his mother not wanting to lift a finger to help raise him… though I didn't really know what to say in this situation considering… well… how bad the circumstances were and plus there is such a thing as saying the wrong thing at the wrong time so… I only said. "Yikes…" RJ just turned to look to his left as if trying to not let this bother him. "Yeah… well…. It gets worse. Anyways to make ends meet when the gym wasn't making much money and a dad who was a high school dropout my dad had to get by, by competing in underground street fights, one of the best ways to earn some cash when you don't have any other options and if your strong and capable, and having to hold your own against very fierce competitors, as the fights have no safety regulations to hold back the thrills and excitement like the usual rules of fighting like only battling till one opponent gets knocked out… these kinds were following the... no holds bars fight…. I can still remember my. dad coming home every night all bloodied and beaten from those fights." RJ said as he explained the grim details of his past life.

I kidna was a bit surprised to hear of something like this… "Refrain me from being the captain obvious here… but that sounds… well illegal…. And your dad was ok with this?" I said not believing he had to live through this as a kid. RJ then said "Yeah well…. I grew up in a rough neighborhood, plus illegal or not…. Fighting is in our genes, and you can't deny what's apart of instinct, no matter what the law allows, there's always going to be illegal fighting tournaments always has been and always will be…. plus since ancient times these fights were not only held for pride, profit, and glory. But also to settle disputes 'honorably' amongst warring factions. To keep things from escalating into a full on warring dispute, each tribe would select each their strongest warrior and fight against the other in a full death battle until the one was soundly defeated. And that's how gangs in the city would solve things to keep from an all out gang war on the streets, which everyone would lose everything. Naturally with this in mind, my dad got involved with a bad dude with some very bad dudes who wanted to expand into his neighborhood and cause all sorts of issues for everyone. Naturally my dad was oppose to this and entered into the underground fight to in a dual for existing control of the neighborhood….. however despite everything that was at stake people still treated it like any other event, being desensitized from the violence and treated it like final event to some big league game. Which caused people to place down their bets, to who would win. Not really caring the consequences of who would win. Unfortunately for the both of us my dad was not the favorite to win and that would only add insult to injury when he did win, which caused a lot of angry people to lose a lot of money, especially when he was paid to take a dive, but he was set on saving the soul of the neighborhood, though if you ask me….. it clearly didn't have one to begin with." RJ said. Hearing about some illegal fighting like this made me think of rumors going around in Kanto about some kind of underground pokemon battle club. "So if your dad wasn't given a choice… what did he-" Though that's RJ put his hand over my mouth to keep me quiet as the sounds of flapping could be heard.

It was a golbat flying by. However it didn't take note of us and RJ takes advantage by using a thunder fang attack chomping down on it and slamming it down to the ground. The Golbat made its usual sound as it struggled to stand up. It then let out a loud screech to try and distract us. "Tyson… Hit it with an electric attack and that should finish it off!" RJ said as he held his ears back. Hearing this it brought me back to the reality that I am an electric type so I should be able to use Electric attacks right? Deciding to give this a try I turned to Golbat and just thought about how a pikachu uses an attack I try to focus and imagine myself doing an attack. Though for all about 20 seconds I could only manage a tiny spark before the Golbat starts to come at me with a tackle attack. ws Thats when RJ jumps forward and used a take down attack to knock it into a tree and it fade away. He then turns to me confused. "Um… Tyson… I asked you to do an electric attack… why didn't you do it?" I quickly tried to come up with an explanation even though I didn't quite know what to say. I then shrugged with a bit with confusion myself RJ thought about this and just sighed. "Great…. you mean to tell me you don't know how?! What have you been doing your entire life…. What you traumatized yourself so bad as a Pichu for shocking yourself, that you decided to never do any electric attacks again due to fear of hurting yourself!?" RJ shouted in disbelief that a useless Pikachu Decided to tag along with him Not knowing how to even defend himself, let alone help protect some else. I was a bit disheartened by his words and for a bit we looked at each other with me disturbed and keeping my eyebrows raised a bit saddened while RJ look at me like that. RJ then let his eyes raise a bit before he turned away.

"Sorry… its just… worrying about Ely, then talking about that rotten city and my dad getting mixed up in that whole… arrangement… and then there's worrying about you... I'm just… stressed I guess…" He said as he tried to sound apologetic yet serious. I though understood his reasoning of this and then lowered my ears. "Im sorry… I'm… I'm just another worry in the way… I don't know why my attacks aren't working, but I understand that I'm not being any help and… I'm sorry." RJ shook his head. "No don't be, look I guess I was a little more bothered then I thought and I took out on you when I shouldn't have… So if anything I'm the one who should say he's sorry." He said.

As I heard him say these words I decided to try and bring back the subject of his past after a few seconds of quiet "Did he do it?" I asked. RJ turned to me confused. "Your dad… did he throw the fight?" RJ just silently nodded, as my ears tilled up but to the side to show I was still curious. He then looked at me with a stern look as he continued. "Right before he died he told me there were principles worth fighting for, and if you just sat back and do nothing like everybody else then justice is truly dead, and you let the world become more poorer for it, with your apathy. You should always do the right thing, even if you have nothing to benefit from it, it was something that whore of a mother of yours helped to reinforce…. for me... when she ditch us that day….. his words not mine." RJ said as he clarified who he was referring to by saying that. I though smiled as the words though different sounded very much like someone else I knew when i was young. "Sound advice from a kind man looking out for his son if you want my opinion." I said but then RJ looked back in remorse as he said; "A lot of good that did him in the end, while playing mister role for his son, not soon after that…. we were approached by a bunch of hoods, who then proceeded to beat my father to death, as my father told me to… run! As i heard the sickening blows as they budgeted and tore my father apart. The next day…. it was like nobody even cared that he was gone…. with a now a poor son now turned orphaned. I was only…. nine or ten when it happened and I was still a poochinana as well." RJ said as he looked down in sadness as he relived the sad memory of his childhood.

"Anyways, shortly after that I was sent to an Orphanage, but then started taking my personal training up a notch to find the guys who took out my dad and make sure what happened to me would never happen to anyone else again. Though I have to confess….. I was kind of a mean kid to the other kids back in the orphanage, as I was an angry kid who just lost his only parent and was lashing out because of it…. I wasn't proud of it in retrospect. But what I wasn't ashamed of was sneaking out every night and prowling around the rooftops of the city…. looking for trouble….. and by that, I mean…. finding thugs who would terrorize helpless…. or I should say…. Innocent bystanders. It was of course because of this I met Ely's parents, before she was even born." RJ said as he looked up and brushed the back of his head, as he kinda smiled. I was kinda suprised to actually see a smile on his face. It was like the first time ever since leaving the village that he looked… well happy. I kinda allowed a smile to cross my face as well. "Sounds like this is where things got better right?" RJ nodded comfirming my suspicions.

"While fighting off their attackers I was injured, I was injured so…. they decided to take me in and adopt me as one of their own….. I guess they could tell how unhappy I was about my life, and saw that deep down I needed a good home with a loving family…. though I had to admit the transition was kinda awkward." As I could imagine that poochyena moving into a family of Eevee's was kinda awkward considering the fact of the matter back home poochyena and Mightyena tend to keep to themselves and no offense to RJ but he kinda gave me the impression he likes being alone more than with others as a child… plus they were two different species of pokemon. So yeah I could see what he meant by that.

"Anyways…. as it turned out….. her parents were apart of The Vision of Hope society, and they recognized my talents and decided to put it to a more of a team building, positive, and constructive use." I then went wide eyed a bit as I turned to him. "Wait!... but then that means… your… Your a member of the Vision of Hope?" I asked surprisingly. RJ smirk grew a bit. "To a degree… yes I was." He said. I was filled with a lot of questions filling my head but then one came to mind, one that… puzzled me most. "RJ… if Ely's parents took you in… where are they now? I mean you and Ely live out here alone and well… it just seems odd for you two to be out here by yourselves you know." I said trying to be reasonable. RJ's grin though just started to fade as it dipped into a frown as he looked away from me. I raised a brow in concern cause from the looks of it I just disturbed a hornets nest and I was about to get stung, however instead RJ just stayed silent. I felt that should be a sign to stop but… being me and trying to help I spoke out again. "RJ?"

RJ's nose then started twitch for a bit as if he could smell something nearby. He then let his ears perk up before dashing ahead. Caught off guard by this I jumped a bit before I broke out in a jog trying to catch up as the two of us exited the dungeon. As we made our way out RJ continued to sniff the air as I looked at him. "Um… you gonna explain why you just… took off? I mean I didn't exactly get the memo we were going jogging outside the dungeon" I said panting a bit. RJ though ignored my complaining as he continued to sniff the air as if hot on the trail of something or someone. He takes a few paces before taking a knee and feeling the ground below. "I don't get it… she was here…" I raised an eyebrow confused. "Who?... who was here?" I asked trying to figure this out. RJ stood up and turned to me. "Ely…. she was just here… a few minutes ago I would say." I watched him as he wandered around a bit. "How do you know?"

"Tracking skills… was trained by the best." He said. "I can recognize Ely's scent a mile away… its hard to mistake it for. She kinda leaves it a little all over the place." HEaring this I kinda gave this face of very much confusion and a bit of disturbance. RJ I swear saw this coming cause the next thing thankfully denied my thoughts immediately. "Not remotely what I meant… I was more of talking about, dirty clothes, when she showers, etc. Those kinds of ways." He said sighing while continuing to walk down a dirt path for a bit. "Ooooh…. Ok that makes sense." I mean I have read that a Mightyena's tracking skills rival that of a houndoom so it would make sense, but just as it looked like RJ was on to something he then just abruptly stopped in front of what looked to be a mud pile. He then makes a growling sound before punching the ground.

"Rats…. Scents gone cold." He said to himself. I kinda gave a confusing look. "What do you mean?" RJ then stood up from the mud and looked around trying to find other signs that could lead him to where Ely went. "Something Ely learned to pick up… when she was little she would ask me to play hide and seek, at first I would always be able to find her using my tracking skills, but… well Ely wanted a way for it to be fair so I taught her a few ways to throw someone off there tracks, and one of those ways was masking your scent with another." It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what he was trying to tell me as I looked at the mud he had kneeled at. I though took note that even with that there were no prints either. "Wait but… if Ely was here… wouldn't there be footprints from the mud or something then if she did attempt to mask her scent?- She must've brought a cleanse orb" I kinda tilted my head in confusion. "What's that?" RJ pushed away some of the bushes away as I followed behind. "Its an item thats usually meant to cleanse an item of something sticky or some kinda block on them. However Ely must've used it on herself to cleanse the mud that was around her."

Though hearing this got my brain a thinking. "Wait… if this cleanse orb… cleanses everything that's foreign to the body of the object… wouldn't that mean…" I said as I lifted up my shirt a bit. RJ nods. "Yes, but hopefully that crazy sister of mine was at least smart enough to remember to remove them before cleansing herself… unless she was too upset to think about it which means…. She may be running around to Arceus knows where…. With one heap of an embarrassing predicament, thus… putting her in a lot more peril then she is…. Which of course…. sounds just like my sister." He said slapping his face for probably like the third time today. "We have to find her… and soon… otherwise I'm gonna lose it." He then takes off forward and I was about to as well, but that's when something stopped me from proceeding any further. Now I know it sounds crazy but it felt like it was a voice within me as if it was trying to tell me something, taking a pause I took a bigger look around and then for a moment it's like time stopped for me and my vision just blurred, but not for very long cause I could see a few flashes but it was strange to me… it was like I wasn't even physically at or doing any of the things I was seeing in these… well for now I guess you could call them… visions. In these visions I could just see the land below me moving by pretty fast, the trees kept passing by like I was running, then in another flash I could see the mud pile and see myself wandering over to it, then I could see some light blue orb being held by one had but in its reflection… it wasn't my face I saw but... Ely's and then came the strangest one of these visions. All I could see was some kinda small mountain but as I reached the top standing at the edge was that skarmory from yesterday and it didn't take her long from turning around then jumping at me and slash attacking me.

"Wah!" I shouted in a bit of a panic as I fell behind me panting a bit. RJ turned behind him and looked at me. "Tyson? What's wrong? Are you coming?" He asked as I sat in the dirt more confused than ever by what just happened. However that's when I heard RJ shout my name which made me jump. "TYSON!" I jumped a bit before standing up. "Uh right coming!" I said dusting myself off, but as I stood up I was able to catch sight of a mountain side that looked… almost the same as the one I just saw. I couldn't help but feel like it was too coincidental that the exact mountain from my 'vision' but at the same time I felt like it was something to go off of considering we have no other way of knowing where ELy was… though maybe it was just my mind playing tricks on me considering I'm not use to this world… I gave a bit of a thought before making my choice and nodding. "RJ, I think i know where Ely might've gone." I said as I dashed ahead towards the mountain I saw. RJ was kinda surprised for a second before dashing off to catch up with me.

"Wait! Hold on!" He called to me, but I wasn't willing to wait as I continued running towards the mountain. I know it seems crazy just to based this all of a theory but… well in my heart I just knew it had to be true. It took a bit until I came to the bottom of the small mountain and looked up to see if I could get a view of the top to see if there was any sign of Ely. At first I couldn't see anything and for that matter hear anything, that's when RJ came up behind me. "Tyson wait! How do you know Ely is here? You kinda didn't explain it before taking off like that. Swear sometimes your as bad as my sister." He said as I kept my gaze at the top of the mountain. "Look I don't know how or why and I doubted you'd even believe me, but I… I got this feeling that she is up there…" I said, though I think RJ caught me speaking with a bit of self doubt in my tone. "A feeling huh? Are you sure it was a feeling or if there something your not telling me?" I tensed up a bit hearing this question and found sweat drops, dripping from my head, I knew he wanted an answer but what was I supposed to say? that I had these visions of his sister all the sudden, that they lead me right to here… I know he'd think me mad. So I turned to him while putting my paw to the back of my head while still looking at the mountain. "No… Its just… look you gotta trust me when I say that I really think shes here. Come on RJ it doesn't hurt to check." I said pleading to him.

RJ looked like he was hesitant, and honestly I couldn't blame him… I was honestly thinking he was about to go against my idea and honestly I couldn't argue with him if he did but then… he said something that surprised me. "Sigh… well… were here now might as well look around right?" I was caught off guard and when I looked at RJ he had his gaze turned at the mountain. I then looked at him confused. "Wait! Your… ok with that?... but… but I thought you would've- Said no… normally I would've but… well… lets just say I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt again… besides I saw some determination in your eyes that kinda reminded me when I was young." He said as a small toothy grin formed on his face before he started to walk forward towards the mountain. I had to admit I was more than stumped then surprised, I just couldn't figure this guy out at all... As I scratched the back of my head trying to piece together what just transpired… and I swear I feel like that is the fifth time today I had done that I had a thought pass through my head. "Did he really mean that? Does he really think I remind him of that?" I was left a bit speechless by his compliment as I watched him start to climb up what looked to be a mountain trail. "Hmm… Looks like this path should be able to lead us up to the mountain… hope you weren't getting sick of walking." He said as he turned to me with a smirk.

I kinda looked at him a bit funny before giving a sarcastic smile at this. We had made our way up the trial and about halfway up the top when I kinda stopped and looked down from where we started and I kinda backed up a bit trying to hold onto the wall behind me. RJ chuckled a bit as he turned to me. "Afraid of heights?" he asked. I shook my head, "NO! I just… never been up a mountain before that's all." I said while trying my best to keep my gaze only on him. RJ chuckles as he turns away. "Here's some advice, try not to look down." I just looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Really? No kidding RJ." I said with sarcasm, before finding the nerves to walk again. Trying to find ways not to look down again I decided to try and start a conversation with RJ, to try and keep my mind on something else. "Hey RJ."

"What is it Tyson?" RJ asked. I let my eyes wander a bit before scratching the back of my head. "I uh… wanted to thank you again for trusting my instincts about Ely being here… I can understand that it can be difficult to go along but- No not really, I can understand that sometimes when things are at their worst you just gotta trust your instincts and just go for it. It was something I had to pick up when I was living alone for those few years before meeting Ely's folks." He said. This got my mind thinking back to what I had asked earlier in the forest. "Uh speaking of that you never answered my question about Ely's- AHHHHHHHHH!" There was a loud screaming coming from up above us, and RJ recognized that voice. "Ely!" He said as he just dashed off. "Hey! Wait up!" I called out to him. We finally made our way to the top and we saw Ely down on the ground having a few scratch marks on her but in front of her was a Skarmory… the same Skarmory that attacked us the other day, but she looked angry. "Now that was very foolish of you, first you get in my way of the Pikachu, then you came up here to challenge me… did the thought that I was way stronger than you ever could be, ever crossed that tiny insignificant mind of yours?" She asked. Ely could only struggle a bit as the Skarmory had its bare foot claws pinning Ely down. "Well I suppose it doesn't matter now, since I won't exactly allow you to leave this place." She said as she raised one of her talons, but before she could attack RJ launched a full on dark pulse that hit Skarmory right in the back. "Ack!" Skarmory said before she turned around with a look of fury. "Who did that—-" Her question though interrupted was answered when RJ tackled her right off of Ely and into one of the small rocks at the top of the mountain. RJ then jumped off and looked at Skarmory as Skarmory coughed a bit. "I wouldn't do that again if I were you." She said wiping her beak. RJ just kept his death glare focused on the Skarmory "Then keep your talons off my sister, got it!" He said with a growl in his voice. Skarmory though hmph'd before lifting off the ground with its metallic wings and looked at RJ, "I don't remember asking you to be the boss of me now did I?" She asked sarcastically. Though she had a realization. "Wait a minute your that mightyena that got in my way the last time we met?" She said as her eyes widened as she yelled out in surprise and frustration at this revelation.

RJ just shrugged. "So what if I am?" Skarmory then gripped her hands. "THen you should know I don't take kindly to others getting in my way" She then lifted her talon and had them cross right in front of her. "Especially someone like you!" She then dove straight at RJ. Meanwhile I took slid right up to Ely and kneeled down. "Ely hey are you ok?" I asked. Ely moaned a bit in pain. "Tyson?..." She asked as she looked up at me. "What are you doing here…? Wait… How did you know I was here?" She asked. I just brushed the back of my head, "A hunch, but are you ok?... What are you doing here? And what is she doing here?" I asked as I pointed at Skarmory who tried to hit RJ with a metal sound attack but RJ jumped out of the way of the attack. Ely started to lift herself up well with a little help from me. "Well… I.. I wanted some alone time after what RJ said, but after I came close to the base of the mountain she came out of nowhere and attempted to attack me, I had managed to dodge her for a bit, but she used her attacks to drive me up here where I couldn't get away and then attacked me." She said as attempted to stand up, but grunted a bit. "Whoa careful you can't stand with all of the damage you just took." I then attempted to reach to help her before hearing the sounds of a clash before turning to RJ and see what was occurring between him and Skarmory

Skarmory had taken to the skies an turned at RJ before opening her mouth where a small bulb of white light started to form within its beak. RJ growled a bit " _Flash Cannon huh?"_ He thought as Skarmory released it to which it turns into a beam that blasts straight down towards RJ. RJ jumps straight out of the way to avoid taking damage. He then opened his own mouth before a black/purple sphere began to form as he prepared to launch a Shadow ball attack. The Skarmory above noticed this. "Like I'm going to give you a chance." She said as her wings glowed before flapping them hard as strong wind currents which formed into light blue like blades slashing down towards RJ. RJ then had no choice but to release his Shadow ball as it collided with the Skarmory's attack. RJ then jumps up into the air opening his fangs as you could see small sparks being produced from within as he reaches up to her and chomps down on the skarmory's wings causing electricity to be unleashed. Skarmory screams a bit in pain before twirling around using twister to spin RJ off of her. RJ then flips around a bit before landing on the ground. Skarmory then just growled a bit "Ok that's it!" She said before she flew straight down towards the ground before being a few inches from the ground and spread her wings out as she accelerated straight towards RJ. RJ smirks as he stands there and all the sudden doubles of him start appearing left and right as one became two and two became four and so on. Skarmory just stopped mid air and looked around. "What the?" She looked trying to find the real one as all the RJ's spoke all at once. "Can't tell which ones the real me, can you?" They asked. Skarmory just growled as she looked at them all and then let her wings glow before smacking at the ground hoping the one she attacked was the real one. To her dismay however it was a fake as the copies disappeared with the real one coming from behind and slamming into her with a take down attack which knocked the wind out of her as she went crashing into the ground as RJ landed with his back turned away. "If I were you I would stay down, or don't… your choice." RJ said before he turned around and readied himself for another attack. Skarmory just swooped into the air and looked down. She looked at RJ a gaze of furiosity, it was clear she was growing tired of RJ knocking her around like she was an amatur.

That was when however her gaze caught a glimpse of me and Ely. I could tell just by looking from afar she got an idea that could give her an opening she needed to win. She then turned to RJ with a confident, dark grin on her face. "Maybe you should worry more for them then yourSELF!" She shouts as she launches her air slash attack. RJ was ready to dodge it. However as it flew over RJ turned just in time to see me and ELy. "WATCH OUT!' I called as we jumped out of the way with the attack colliding with the ground. As I started to pick myself up Skarmory started diving down at me with her wings glowing ready for a wing attack. I was able to roll out of the way before RJ came running to me and Ely's side, however Skarmory smirked as she came from behind while RJ was distracted with checking up on Ely. "Ely are you alright?!" He asks unaware of the incoming attack from behind as Skarmory comes down smacking RJ away with a steel wing attack sending him spiraling into a small rock formation. RJ tries to stand up but is quickly knocked down by Skarmory as she came down smashing her talon's down onto his back, into the ground. As dust rose up she quickly took to the air and turned to me as her eyes narrowed. "Now I got you, you little pipsqueak!" She said as she started to dive down towards me.

So this kinda brings us up to speed, with my back to the edge and Skarmory diving straight for me, kinda crazy right? All I could do at that moment was close my eyes and turn away, bracing myself for the inevitable. That's when I heard something like a collision, as I opened my eyes, Skarmory had stopped two feet in front of me and turned around, looking at her wing and sees it scared with a few black marks like something had imploded a bit. I then looked to see Ely panting a bit before she opened her mouth and shot a purple/black sphere at Skarmory. Skarmory then takes to the air dodging the second one and let low a small toned snarl before speaking. "Little pest, I tire of your interference!" She then takes to the air a bit and squints her eyes for a second locking on to ELy before diving at her. "I'll make sure you never interfere with me again!" Her wings then glowed and the red underside of her feathers on her wings turn metallic. I had grunted as I called out to Ely. "ELY LOOK OUT!" Ely just tried to dodge but tripped on the rock making her fall on her face. She looked and wait as the attack came down, however right before making contact something blocked Skarmory and that something as RJ as he had his arms crossed and in front of Ely taking the full impact of the steel wing and being pushed back a bit. Skarmory then growled in anger at her failed attempted while RJ lowered himself on one knee as the damage from a full steel wing attack really left him hurt and tuckered out a bit. Skarmory noticing this smirks. "Alright if you wish to join in her fate, that's fine with me." She said before she opened her mouth and was about ready to launch another flash cannon as a bright white orb began to form in her steel beak of a mouth.

My gaze at the moment turned from Skarmory charging up her attack to RJ and Ely who both looked too weak to move. They were about to get hurt and all I could do was lay there… I couldn't let this happen I had to do something, but what? What can I do? At that moment it was like time had stopped and I was there just trying to stand up. It was at that point I started to feel something from within, call to me, telling me to stand up and just start moving. As I found myself on my feet this feeling from within starting to grow. I felt like it was my body going off of instinct. Everything was so slow as I ran much faster than before. That's when I decided to go with whatever this feeling was as I got closer and closer to Skarmory before jumping in the air hitting it in the back causing it to misfire and shoot the flash cannon above Ely and RJ. As I landed I panted trying to catch my breath a bit and looked at my yellow fur covered hands. "What… what was that?" I asked myself. Skarmory just turned around facing me with a glare of annoyance. At this point I think she was done with anyone getting in her way. "YOU DARE! That's it I don't care if I have to bring you back conscious or not, but no one dares attack me when my guard is down." Skarmory then started diving at me with her wings glowing as she wanted to end it quickly. From there I allowed myself to follow through with whatever this feeling was and dodged out of the way of the attack. I could tell this was only making her more infuriated as she tried again with the same results. This went on for a bit as I dodged her attacks before finally she turned around and spoke. "Try dodging this." She said as she speed right towards me with what looked like wind currents blowing by. She was wanting to end this quick as she came at me fast and hard knocking me into the air.

"Tyson!" Ely shouted as she and RJ watched me go flying. As I turned around I could see Skarmory coming again wanting to finish me off. That's when I closed my eyes and once again went off instinct as I felt energy from within me build up. My red sacs on my cheeks began to give off small sparks of electricity. As I concentrated I could feel the voltage starting to build up within my body waiting to be unleashed. Skarmory was right on top of me before I let out a battle cry and electricity shot out from my body and right down on Skarmory zapping her hard. She did her best to push through but with all the damage RJ gave her she couldn't resist and eventually came plummeting to the ground hard. I then came down landing on both feet as I kinda felt out of breath myself. I was pretty tuckered out but I looked at Skarmory as she laid there knocked out. Ely and RJ stared at me in awe as I stood a small wind breeze blew by as I stood there for a bit. I then turned to RJ and Ely giving a smile. "You two ok?" I asked them. Ely grunted a bit as she got on her knees. "Yeah… Tyson… that was amazing."

"I have to agree, I was surprised by the power you displayed, as well as having some good reflexes. Where did you learn to maneuver like that?" RJ asked me. I just scratched the back of my head. "I don't really know… I was just trying to make that Skarmory stop attacking you two and… just went with my instincts." I said giving my honest answer. RJ at first looked at me uninterested with my answer until he smiled and pat my shoulder. "Well your instincts led you well today, just be sure you keep listening them and I know they'll steer you in the right direction." He said to me, I looked up at him and smiled a toothy grin, before he turned to Ely. Ely just looked away I think still a bit upset with him over what happened back at the tavern. I think RJ noticed to, as he frowned a bit himself. "Ely… can we talk?- What talk about how I messed up? About how mad you are I came out here on my own, again?" She said angrily. RJ just looked at her a bit. "Ely that's not- Yes it is RJ. That's exactly what you are thinking I know it. Well look I'm sorry ok, but you just… you really hurt me with those words back at the tavern… It made me feel… made feel useless… and you know how much I hate that feeling… I know I mess up here and there… and I know I can be a bit clumsy… but at least i'm trying to make a difference… I want to help others, I want to make other pokemon feel safe, I want them to know when they see me they don't think I'm just some goof, that they know when I'm there they can feel hope… but I get it, my actions so far have just said that I'm not cut out for it." Ely just kept her gaze as far away from RJ's face as possible, I could tell she was sad and honestly after hearing that I couldn't blame her.

"Ely… Thats not at all what I was about to say." Ely's ears twitched a bit as RJ continued. "Look… I know what I said was harsh and… to be honest it came out wrong… Look I know you tend to be clumsy and yeah you're right those times did cause a problem here and there, but you know what… You still tried didn't you?" He asked as he started to walk up to here. "And honestly I think that's one of your best qualities… is that you try. I know there maybe times where it does get hard or you may mess up, but at least you try right? You tried to help them the best you could and you even came out here to try and prove yourself to me… if anyone should be saying there sorry it's me… I should never have said what I said at the tavern, I never should have insulted you like that… I know maybe at times you and I get at each other's throats… but that doesn't change the fact I do care about you Ely… as family like a brother should to a sister." He said as he placed his hand on her shoulder and slowly turned her around to face him. Ely looked up at RJ as he smiled sincerely at her. "Ely I know you can be a great rescuer, maybe one day you can surpass Tucanes… as long as you don't give up on yourself… and… I'm truly sorry I hurt you… I hope you can forgive me for that." Ely just didn't know what to say. She just looked at RJ with a bit of wide eyes before her frown started to turn into a small smile as she hugged RJ as I could hear the faint sounds of crying. "RJ…." she said softly. RJ didn't hesitate to hug back. "RJ…." She said one more time. I had to admit it was a sweet moment for both them to watch. After a few seconds the two look at each other and smiles. "You feeling better Ely?" RJ asked. Ely nodded as she wiped away her tears. "Yeah I do now." RJ nods with a smile before turning to me. "Tyson… Thank you again for helping us. If not for you… well we would have been in a real mess. I have to say your something else." Ely turn to me and smiled. "I agree. Tyson you rocked today, thanks for coming to my rescue."

I just lowered my ears in embarrassment, and turned away a bit. "Aw… it was nothing… just was looking out for my new friends that's all… and my partner." He said turning to Ely. Ely smiled a bit and RJ spoke up. "Partner huh? So you two are a team huh?" Ely's eyes went a bit wide as her ears perked up. She then turned to me and then back to RJ. "Wha… how did- Ely I have some good hearing remember? I kinda could hear you guys from downstairs." Ely then sighed a bit in disappointment. I think she thought RJ was going to try and tell her to forget the idea and considering how today went… I can't exactly argue with that… However. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised… after all that's is who you are… and honestly after today… I think you made a right call." Ely's expression immediately turned from worried to shock as she turned to RJ, I had to admit even I was a little surprised. "You… You do?" RJ just nods. "Yeah… it was kinda one of the reasons though I got on you at the bar… You know how much I worry for you… but after this I kinda realized I was being to overprotective as well as a jerk… I think you were right to start a team… especially with someone as capable and dependable as Tyson… besides I know that I can't stop you when you have your mind set up. Your pretty stubborn like that." He then winks at Ely as Ely giggled a bit. "However… In order for you and Tyson to be an official team you need a minimum of 3 pokemon in your group, yet… there is no rule against who is on your team… even if that someone is an old member of the vision of hope" He said as he closed his eyes with his arms crossed. Ely and I looked at each other a bit and then back at RJ. "Wait… does that mean- Yeah Ely… If you'll have me… I'd be honored to be a part of your team." RJ said as he lowered his arms. Ely's eyes glittered a bit and shouted for joy. "WOOHOO YAY! Were a full fledged team!" Ely said as she jumped for joy. RJ couldn't help but just laugh at his sisters over enthusiasm. I kinda smiled a bit at Ely's enthusiasm. Seeing her so happy made me feel much joy in my heart. Ely then started to settle down a bit and cleared her throat. "Right so now that is out of the way… we are gonna need a team name." She said.

"What did you have in mind?" RJ asked curiously. Ely was left in thought a bit. "Hmm I don't know." That's when she turned to me. "But I think Tyson might know. Tyson why don't you pick our team name." She suggested. I was completely caught off guard by this as I raised my hands up. "Whoa whoa… me? Hold on… but this was your idea Ely shouldn't you come up with the name?" I asked curiously. Ely though smiled, "Maybe but you had done a lot for me and RJ already, even though we only just met you still watched out for us, two strangers who you just met- I have to agree with Ely. I think you should be the one to choose. So what should we call ourselves?' RJ asked. I was then left in a thought… what should be our team name? I wanted it to sound unique, wanted it to have a meaning to it… that's when I thought about how Ely just wanted to strike out and prove to RJ that she could handle anything… she just wanted the freedom to prove herself… and then there was RJ… I remembered his early childhood and in a way he was free to show everyone what he could do when they went and murdered his father… that's when it clicked to me. "How about… Freedom? Team Freedom?" I suggested.

Ely and RJ turned to each other and looked at each other giving looks of wonder thinking about my name proposal That's when they smiled and turned to me. "I like it- I think its perfect. Team freedom, has a nice ring to it." I then smiled as Ely put her hand in front of us. I smiled and put my hand in as well and RJ followed behind. "From here on out we will be known as team freedom, a team that people can look at and know that when were there, there's nothing to fear." The three of us then lift our hands in the air and shouted in unison. "YEAH!" So that was that, made some friends, forged a team and even learned how to use a few moves, but I have a feeling that this is only the start of what's to come, and I know whatever comes our way next, we'll face it together.


End file.
